Dragon Mission: Crime King
by razioaray
Summary: Organisasi narkoba terbesar sedang di incar para Anbu, di balik itu ada sebuah organisasi yang selalu meresahkan para Anbu, siapakah mereka? Dan apa tujuan mereka?/pokonya baca aja, soalnya gak pinter bikin summary/all Naruto chara/pair; Naruhina, Sasusaku dan yang lainnya/Rate: T semi M/Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,EYD tidak jelas dll.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto Dragon Mission © razioaray Rate : T Charakter: all Naruto chara Pair: NaruHina dan Sasusaku Genre: Action/Crime/Drama/Friendship/Tragedy/Romance(mung kin)  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,  
EYD tidak jelas dll Don't like, press the back button!  
Happy reading ^^/

Chapter 1: Dragon, Anbu dan Akatsuki

di sebuah museum di kota Konoha kedatangan sebuah berlian seharga sepuluh juta dollar, di simpan dengan penjagaan super ketat, dan kamera pengintai dimana-mana.

21:00

"Hm... Aku rasa semuanya aman" ucap Izumo memperhatikan kamera pengintai yang berjumlah lima puluh sambil minum kopi, "ya, sepertinya mereka terlalu percaya dengan adanya Dragon yang bisa mengambil berlian dalam penjagaan yang sangat ketat tanpa terlihat penjaga" ucap Kotetsu yang berada di sampingnya, "apa mungkin kamera-kamera ini bisa dia lewati" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hahaha... Kau juga percaya Kotetsu-san" ucap Izumo pada Kotetsu, "eh... Tidak, mana mungkin aku percaya, tapi bukankah itu sudah banyak tersebar di media masa" ucap Kotetsu menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyandar di kursinya, "hehe... Itu berarti kau percaya, mungkin saja media hanya mengarang sebuah isu" jawab Izumo santai sambil menyeruput Kopinya, "entahlah, kenapa pemilik berliannya menyewa sekelompok Anbu untuk mengamankan berlian itu, kalau di pikir-pikir lebih baik di jual saja berlian itu lalu di belikan rumah yang besar" jawab Kotetsu sambil memutarkan kursinya, Izumo tersenyum, "ya terkadang orang kaya memang berpikiran sempit" ucap Izumo.

"Izumo-San apa menurutmu Dragon hanya satu orang" tanya Kotetsu, "menurutmu" Izumo balik bertanya, "menurutku Dragon adalah sebuah organisasi, tidak mungkin bila seorang diri mampu menganalisa ke adaan dengan cepat" ucap Kotetsu "dan tidak pernah ada yang tau rupanya" tambahnya lagi, "ya aku juga berpikir seperti itu" ucap Izumo yang masih setia nyeruput kopinya sampai pintu berada di belakangnya di ketuk seseorang, "masuk" ucap Izumo menyimpan kopinya,

Lalu masuklah seseorang berambut merah dengan topeng anjing yang ternyata adalah kelompok Anbu, "bagaimana situasinya" tanya Anbu itu, "sejauh ini aman" jawab Kotetsu memperhatikan kamera yang ada di depannya, lalu Anbu itu mendekati mereka dan melihat semua kamera yang ada di sana, sampai dia menemukan ke ganjilan di kamera delapan, "apa maksudnya yang ini" ucap Anbu itu sinis, "hanya seorang pekerja yang lewat" jawab Kotetsu tak mengerti, "lalu berapa kali dia lewat kesana" ucap Anbu lalu menekan sesuatu di telinganya,"keadaan darurat" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar, Kotetsu dan Izumo menatapnya bingung dan memperhatikan kameranya mencoba mencerna keganjilan pada gambar yang tersaji dan 'Bingo' gambar itu berulang-ulang, dan itu pun terjadi pada kamera lainya, hanya saja beberapa terlihat sepi jadi tak terlihat berulang-ulang.

_BRAAKK_

Enam orang Anbu berpencar mencari seorang pencuri masuk, seorang Anbu langsung pergi ke arah ruangan berlian berada, lalu membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang di berikan oleh si pemilik berlian dan ternyata berlian masih ada di sana, lalu dia menutup kembali pintu tempat berlian berada dan menguncinya, lalu dia menuju sebuah meja yang menghadap ke pintu ruangan itu dan bersembunyi di sana dengan pistol di tangannya, dia mengintai di sana tanpa tau seseorang sedang terkekeh geli melihat orang dengan topeng anjing sedang bersembunyi,

_BRAAKK_

Pintu tempat penyimpanan berlian tiba-tiba rusak dan terbuka, Anbu itu langsung keluar dan melihat seseorang berlari ke arah tangga darurat, dengan cepat dia melihat berliannya dan berlianya masih ada di sana, lalu dia menekan lagi alat yang berada di telinganya, "dia lari ke arah tangga darurat" ucapnya lalu mengejarnya ketangga darurat, masalah lain muncul dia keatas atau kebawah, tanpa pikir panjang dia pergi ke atas dan masuk ke lantai yang ada di atas lantai tempat berlian tersimpan, di sana terlihat seperti gudang, Anbu itu mencari kesetiap pintu yang ada di sana dengan menodongkan pistolnya, di sana sangat sepi, tidak ada orang di sana, sampai dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di atas pagar balkon apartement itu sambil memperhatikannya, dia menutup mukanya seperti ninja dengan pakaian hitam dengan gambar naga emas di dada kirinya, Anbu itu langsung menodongkan pistolnya,

"jangan bergerak" ucap Anbu itu tapi orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya yang membuat dia kaget, "berliannya" gumam Anbu itu tapi terdengar oleh orang itu karena terlihat mengangguk, belum sempat berkata lagi orang itu menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang, membuat kaget Anbu itu mengingat ini lantai tujuh, Anbu itu langsung berlari melihat kebawah, dan terlihat orang itu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil berwarna pink dan melaju,

"Sial..." Ucapnya lalu menekan alat pada telinganya lagi, "dia pergi dengan mobil berwarna pink kearah selatan" ucap Anbu itu setengah berteriak, dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lama kenapa yang dilihatnya adalah mobil berwarna pink, lalu dia berlari menuju tangga darurat karena semua lift sedang menuju ke atas,

Sesampainya di sana sudah ada satu temannya menunggu di depan mobil, empat orang lainya sudah melaju lebih dulu, lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan tidak lama kemudian mobilpun melaju kencang,

"Apa kau yakin mobilnya berwarna pink Gaara-San" tanya orang yang menyupir di sana, mereka telah melepas topengnya masing-masing, "tentu Neji-San, argh... SIAL" ucap Gaara membanting topengnya ke belakang, "apa kau melihatnya" tanya Neji yang masih fokus menyetir, "Hn... Dia sangat menyebalkan" ucap Gaara memandang keluar jendela, "hm... Setidaknya kau yang pertama kali melihatnya, dan bagaimana rupanya dia pria atau wanita" tanya Neji tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Gaara hanya mendengus kesal, "aku tidak tau, dan aku rasa dia pria" ucapnya masih memandang keluar jendela,

Mobil itu berhenti, ternyata teman-teman yang lainya sudah berhenti disana, lalu Gaara dan Neji turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati teman-temannya, "ada apa" tanya Gaara memandang teman-temannya, "kau tau Gaara-San dua kilometer dari sini ada razia polisi, dari museum ke arah sana sama sekali tidak ada persimpangan, dan mereka sama sekali tidak melihat mobil berwarna pink" ucap kakashi menjelaskan, "apa kau yakin mobil itu berwarna pink" tanya Tsunade ketua dari Anbu anjing, "tentu saja aku yakin, aku melihatnya melambai sebelum masuk dalam mobil" ucap Gaara jengkel, "apa kau melihatnya" ucap mereka berbarengan minus Neji, "apa dia pria atau wanita" tanya Rock lee membuat Gaara kesal karena pertanyaan yang sama dengan Neji, "aku tidak tau" jawab Gaara ketus, "aku rasa dia perempuan, bukankah dia melambai dan memakai mobil pink" ucap Kakashi menimpali di balas anggukan dari semua personil kecuali Gaara, dia masih mencerna kata-kata Kakashi tentang melambai,

"Entahlah, aku hanya melihat dia memakai pakaian Ninja dengan gambar Naga emas di dada kirinya" ucap Gaara di balas tatapan tak percaya dari teman-temannya, "Naga emas, bukankah itu simbol dari KHS (Konoha High School)" ucap Kakashi di balas anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya, bahkan Gaara pun baru menyadarinya karena masih jengkel dengan acara melambai si Dragon yang tak tau jenis kelaminnya,

"Aku rasa dia pasti bersekolah di sana" ucap Neji, "mungkin itu hanya simbol saja" Hinata menyuarakan pendapatnya karena memang tidak mungkin Dragon yang terkenal akan kelihaiannya, ceroboh dengan mencantumkan identitasnya di bajunya, teman-temannya manggut-manggut setuju, "sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke museum, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan sedikit bukti" ucap Tsunade lalu semuanya naik ke dalam mobil masing-masing, dan berbalik arah menuju museum,

Sesampainya di museum...

Mereka berenam_dengan topeng anjingnya_berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan berlian dan tidak terlihat ada berlian di dalam sana,hanya ada sebuah benda berbentuk naga terbuat dari perak menancap di tempat Berlian tadi berada, mereka kebingungan mengingat banyak sinar infra merah disana yang bila tersentuh dinding tembok akan mengeluarkan ratusan timah panas, bila memang Dragon mencuri dengan cara cepat sudah pasti peluru yang terdapat di sana akan keluar setidaknya walau tidak mengenai sang Dragon, mungkin Dragon sebenarnya mencuri dengan hati-hati namun tak ada yang menyadarinya,

Lalu Gaara berjalan menuju balkon di ruangan itu yang berarti di bawah balkon tempat dia bertemu dengan Dragon, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya sampai dia melihat ada sebuah goresan di sudut atas bertepatan dengan turunnya Dragon, 'Pantas' pikir Gaara lalu memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat cat yang terlihat rusak di setiap sisi pagar, yang sudah pasti menjadi tempat bersembunyi si Dragon, pertanyaannya Dragon itu julukan seseorang atau julukan sebuah organisasi, pikiran Gaara melayang-layang dengan kejadian ini, sampai sebuah tepukan mengagetkannya,

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Panda" tanya Rock lee, Panda adalah codename Gaara dalam tim Anbu anjing untuk menutupi identitasnya, "menurutmu bagaimana jika Dragon bukanlah seseorang tapi sebuah organisasi" tanya Gaara, Rock lee menatapnya sebentar sampai dia bertanya "apa kau menemukan sesuatu" Rock lee kembali bertanya, "hn... Lihatlah ini" Gaara menunjuk jejak kaki di salah satu sisi pagar balkon, "ya" jawab Rock lee masih belum mengerti, lalu Gaara pindah kesisi lainya dan menunjukan hal yang sama, Rock lee sedikit terkejut, "jadi mobil itu hanya sebuah pengalihan" ucap Rock lee yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan, "ya, saat kita mengejar mobil itu, barulah mereka beraksi" ucap Gaara menatap ke dalam ruangan, "huh... Jadi ini pasti akan menyulitkan" ucap Rock lee kehilangan semangat masa mudanya, Gaara memandang Goresan di atas kepalanya, "kenapa aku bisa terkecoh oleh hal kecil seperti ini" gumam Gaara,

Kita pindah scene...

_tap_tap_tap_

Suara derapan kaki milik pemuda berambut kuning memenuhi sebuah gang dan berhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya, "untuk apa lagi kau kesini" ucap pemuda itu sinis, "jangan seperti itu Naruto, kau tau kemampuanmu sangat dibutuhkan, kita bisa jadi patner yang hebat" ucap orang itu pada pemuda yang ternyata Naruto, Naruto menyeringai "partner katamu, aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu" jawab Naruto membuang muka, "kau tau Naruto, belum ada orang yang mengisi tempat ayahmu" ucap orang itu, "apa peduliku, aku sudah puas dengan kehidupanku" jawab Naruto ketus lalu dia melewati orang itu tapi berhenti lagi karena pundaknya di tahan,

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan menceritakan sesuatu, ini tentang ayah dan ibumu tiga tahun lalu" jawab orang itu membuat Naruto kaget dan berbalik menatap orang itu, "katakan petapa genit" ucapnya yang membuat Jiraiya senang karena Naruto kembali lagi, "mereka bukan mati karena kecelakaan lalu lintas" ucapnya membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya, "maksudmu" tanyanya, "mereka dibunuh" jawab Jiraiya membuat Naruto sesak dan marah, "siapa yang membunuhnya" ucap Naruto tak sabar, "mereka terbunuh saat mereka melakukan tugas" jawab Jiraiya, "eh..." Tiba-tiba Naruto berubah kesal bukan marah, "dan yang membunuh mereka adalah akatsuki Naruto" lanjut Jiraiya dan terlihat raut wajah kesal dari Naruto, "dan kami mendapat tugas menangkap mereka" ucap Jiraiya dan telihat Naruto makin kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi, "Hei tunggu Naruto apa kau tidak ingin membalaskan kematian orang tuamu" tanya Jiraiya lalu Naruto berbalik menatapnya, "untuk apa, mereka mati karena keinginannya sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

"Bagaimana Jiraiya-Sama" jawab seseorang dengan topeng burung hantu, "aku rasa kita harus meminta bantuan sesuai ucapanmu Mizuki-San" ucap Jiraya menatap Naruto yang mulai tak terlihat, "ya kita belum bisa mengisi dua tempat Khusina-san dan Minato-San" ucap Mizuki.

2 hari kemudian jam 7 malam Di sebuah ruangan...

Kelompok Anbu burung hantu meminta bantuan pada kelompok Anbu lain, setiap kelompok tidak akan mengenali kelompok lainnya, untuk itu mereka harus melapor pada Anbu pusat untuk menemukan kelompok lainnya, dan Anbu anjing lah yang dapat membantu mereka.

"Baiklah... Jiraiya Sama silahkan kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu" ucap Tsunade yang sudah menerima permintaan kerjasama ini, "baiklah, saya Jiraiya ketua Anbu burung hantu" ucap Jiraiya lalu duduk, "Saya Mizuki" ucap Mizuki, "Nama saya Asuma Sarutobi" ucap Asuma, "Saya Iruka Imuno" ucap Iruka lalu duduk dan giliran tim Anjing "Nama saya Tsunade ketua dari Anbu Anjing" ucap Tsunade, "Saya Neji Hyuga" ucap Neji, "Saya Kakashi Hatake" ucap Kakashi, "saya Rock lee" ucap Rock lee "Saya Sabaku No Gaara" ucap Gaara semua orang memandang Hinata yang sedang kebingungan, "Ada apa Hinata-Chan" tanya Tsunade membuat Hinata kaget, "i..iya ada apa" tanya Hinata yang ternyata dari tadi tidak fokus, "perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Tsunade di balas anggukan dari Hinata, "Nama saya Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal" ucap Hinata lalu mengamati lagi setiap wajah Anbu burung hantu,

_FLASH BACK_

_dor_dor_dor_

suara tembakan terjadi di dalam sebuah gedung, bukan hanya suara tembakan saja yang ada di sana, bahkan suara kebakaran juga, "Neji-Nii hiks..hiks" tangis Hinata yang tangannya di tarik-tarik Neji, "ayo pergi dari sini Hinata-Sama" ucap Neji masih menarik tangan Hinata,"Tou-San,Kaa-san..hiks..hiks.." Tangis Hinata melihat kedua orang tuanya terkapar penuh darah, tapi Neji terus menariknya menjauh sampai sebuah belokan,

_Buakh_

Sebuah tendangan mengenai Neji membuatnya terpental menabrak tembok lalu pingsan, "KYAAA... Neji-Nii" teriak Hinata dan terlihat wajah menyeringai di hadapan Hinata, "oh... Gadis kecil kasian, bagaimana kalau ikut denganku" ucap orang yang ada di sana membuat Hinata ketakutan.

_BUAKH_

Sebuah sikutan dileher sangat keras, membuat orang yang disikutnya pingsan, "kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil" ucap orang itu dengan topeng burung hantu di balas anggukan Hinata, lalu orang bertopeng itu mengangkat Neji, "tetap bersamaku gadis kecil" ucap orang itu di balas anggukan lagi dari Hinata,

Sesampainya di luar gedung orang bertopeng itu membawa Neji ke salah satu ambulan yang sudah berada di sana, lalu mengangkat Hinata kedalam ambulan, "Nii-San namamu siapa" tanya Hinata yang tau pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, lalu orang bertopeng itu menatap Hinata, "kalau kamu ingin tau namaku, tetaplah hidup, kita pasti bertemu lagi" ucapnya lalu pergi.

_FLASH BACK END_

"Hm... Akatsuki, mereka juga pernah masuk dalam daftar Anbu anjing delapan tahun lalu, ternyata mereka masih ada saat kasus ini di tutup" ucap Tsunade yang mendengarkan maksud dari Anbu burung hantu meminta bekerja sama, "ya... Kami mendapat tugas ini tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang pun tidak ada kemajuan, bahkan kami kehilangan orang terbaik kami" ucap Jiraiya frustasi yang membuat kaget Hinata, "ba..baru tiga tahun, apa anda yakin" tanya Hinata membuat semua mata memandangnya, "ya...memang kenapa" tanya Jiraiya, "a..ano saat kebakaran delapan tahun lalu, saya diselamatkan oleh seseorang Anbu burung hantu" jawab Hinata membuat Anbu burung hantu saling melempar pandang, "ya... Kami baru tiga tahun berurusan dengan akatsuki, apa kau tak salah lihat Hinata-San" tanya Jiraiya membuat Hinata menunduk sedih meremas jari-jarinya,

"Baik...karena kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan KHS, jadi kita putuskan Gaara,Hinata dan Rock lee dua hari lagi bersekolah di sana, kami akan mengurus berkas-berkasnya" ucap Tsunade membuat kaget mereka bertiga, selain untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersekolah, lusa adalah hari yang terlalu cepat, sebelumnya mereka hanya di perbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan home schooling "tidak boleh menolak, dan di katakan di sini mereka kekurangan satu guru, bagaimana Jiraiya-Sama" tanya Tsunade meminta persetujuan, "baiklah biarkan Iruka-San yang akan menjadi guru di sana, bagaimana" ucap Jiraiya di balas anggukan dari semua personil,

Esok hari nya di KHS...

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun"

"Kyaa... Naruto-kun"

"Kyaa... Kiba-kun"

"Kyaa... Sai-kun"

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar sepanjang lorong sekolahan, meneriaki empat pemuda yang berada di sana, membuat Sakura yang di gandeng Sasuke mendengus kesal, bagaimana tidak, jelas-jelas mereka tau Sasuke adalah pacarnya Sakura tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dan tetap meneriaki namanya,

Sasuke adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolahan KHS (Konoha High School) orang paling kaya di Konoha, ketampanannya tiada tara dengan sikap yang selalu cool, membuat semua cewek di sana tergila-gila,

Naruto Dia adalah seseorang yang ceria, memiliki cengiran yang khas membuat hati cewek luluh, dia sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, tak ayal mereka begitu akrab,

Kiba adalah seorang anak orang kaya, walau tidak masuk dalam seratus orang terkaya di Konoha, tapi dia sudah memiliki bisnis sendiri, dia membuka beberapa cabang Petshop penuh dengan anjing, karena kecintaannya pada anjing, bahkan dia sendiri meruncingkan gigi taringnya agar terlihat seperti anjing, benar-benar maniak anjing, tapi itu tidak menutup pesonanya bagi para cewek, bahkan para cewek berpikir dia pasti hebat mengingat seekor anjing kalo kawin Lamaaa (?),

Sai adalah seseorang yang sangat populer, senyuman palsunya membuat semua orang terkesima, baik tua maupun muda, atau cewek maupun uke, dia pandai melukis, lukisanya telah mendunia, bahkan laku jutaan dollar,

Sakura gadis cantik anak pengusaha permen kapas, kecantikannya cukup diunggulkan disekolahnya, namun tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, dia pemegang sabuk hitam dalam beladiri karate, hanya Sasuke yang bisa menaklukannya,

Hanya itu yang orang lihat dari mereka, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau siapa mereka sebenarnya...

Mereka menuju kantin di waktu istirahat itu...  
"Teme kau harus mentraktirku" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedang senang, "tentu Naruto-kun, untuk merayakan, keberhasilan kita" ceria Sakura menjawab Naruto yang minta di traktir, "benarkah kalian berhasil" ucap Naruto tak percaya, "Hn... Dobe, makanlah sepuasnya" jawab Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura, Naruto langsung melonjak senang, walau sering di traktir Sasuke tapi tetap saja dia selalu seperti itu, benar-benar terlihat kere.

Mereka pun memesan makanan favorit mereka...  
"Naruto bagaimana dengan tawaran menjadi Anbu" Kiba bertanya dan sepertinya tiga teman lainnya tertarik dengan topik ini, "kenapa, aku menolaknya karena tidak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu" jawab Naruto tapi teman-temannya menangkap raut sedih Naruto, "ada apa Naruto-kun" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto yang menekukan wajahnya, lalu Naruto memandangi teman-temannya, "kalian tau Tou-san dan Kaa-san" tanya Naruto teman-temannya saling memandang satu sama lain lalu mereka mengangguk mengiyakan, "mereka meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan" ucap Naruto lagi membuat teman-temannya kaget, "mereka terbunuh saat menjalankan tugas" ucap Naruto makin membuat teman-temannya kaget, "siapa yang membunuh mereka Naruto-kun" tanya Sakura, "Akatsuki" ucap Naruto membuat kaget teman-temannya, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sasuke, "Hn... Aku mengerti Dobe, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak" ucap Sasuke dan terlihat Naruto manggut-manggut, lalu pesanan pun datang,

"Eh... Mana Shikamaru" tanya Naruto yang baru menyadari temannya tidak ada satu, lalu Sakura menunjuk kearah pinggir kantin, terdapat Shikamaru tertidur di atas pundak Temari yang sedang menyedot coca-colanya, "aku tidak tau apa dia pemalas atau sedang mencari kesempatan" ucap Sakura yang melihat adegan itu, "ya, aku rasa Temari-san tidak cocok dikatakan mantan Anbu" jawab Naruto yang juga sedang menyaksikan pasangan ShikaTema di balas anggukan dari Sakura,

"Kau tau Naruto-kun, tadi pagi ada tiga orang anak memdaftar ke KHS" ucap Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kenapa" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sakura, "kau tau, diantara mereka ada seorang gadis cantik, aku rasa dia cocok untukmu" ucap Sakura membuat Naruto tersedak ramennya lalu dia minum jus jeruk yang ada di sampingnya, "apa maksudmu Sakura-chan, lagi pula aku hanya menyukaimu" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa padahal Sasuke ada di sana, Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, dia sudah terbiasa akan rayuan Naruto, walau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke Naruto tetap saja merayunya, tapi toh Sasuke fine-fine aja, "kau harus lihat dulu Naruto-kun, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap Sakura, Naruto menatap Sakura beberapa saat lalu kembali makan ramennya lagi, "ya... Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

Kita kembali di sebuah markas...

Di dalam terdapat Anbu Anjing dan burung hantu lengkap,  
Di sana terdapat proyektor yang menyorotkan sebuah gambar, menampilkan wajah seseorang, "Uchiha Madara, dia adalah pendiri Akatsuki, mantan pemimpin Akatsuki dan pemilik KHS, untuk itu kita memulai penyelidikan di sana" ucap Tsunade di balas anggukan oleh orang-orang yang berada disana, lalu Tsunade memencet sebuah remot kecil di tangannya membuat gambar di sana berubah menampilkan orang lainnya, "Uchiha Obito, pemimpin baru Akatsuki dan anak dari Uchiha Madara, aku belum tau seberapa besar perannya, tapi kita harus berhati-hati" ucap Tsunade lalu memencet tombol lagi, "Pain, dia adalah wakil dari akatsuki, dia memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di beberapa negara termasuk Konoha dan Suna, aku rasa dia menjadi penyalur dana bisnis Narkoba ini" ucap Tsunade lagi dibalas anggukan lagi oleh para Anbu, lalu gambar berubah lagi, menampilkan tiga orang pria, "Deidara, Kisame dan Uchiha Itachi, mereka bertindak sebagai algojo yang akan menghabisi pesaingnya, saya sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Deidara dan Kisame saat terjadi penyerangan, termasuk penyerangan Hyuga Crop delapan tahun lalu, tapi untuk Uchiha Itachi saya belum pernah melihatnya, jadi kalian harus berhati-hati padanya" ucap Tsunade dan terlihat para Anbu manggut manggut,

Pengenalan para Akatsuki terus berlanjut dari Kakuzu yang sebagai pembendaharaan sampai Zetsu yang di duga sebagai pemberi informasi, lalu gambarpun berubah, menampilkan seorang anak enam belas tahun, "dia Uchiha Sasuke, kami belum tau perannya, tapi mengingat dia adalah cucu dari Uchiha Madara, aku rasa dia patut di curigai, aku harap kalian bertiga bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya" ucap Tsunade pada Gaara,Rock lee dan Hinata, mereka saling memandang beberapa saat sampai semuanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, ada pertanyaan" ucap Tsunade tapi tak ada balasan yang berarti jawabannya tidak, "kalau begitu rapat di tutup" ucap Tsunade mengakhiri rapat dan para Anbu pun berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu,

TBC...

Tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan...  
Pokoknya oke lah kalo begitu...

RnR 


	2. Chapter 2

Uwah... Makasih dah ada yang suka, sorry jelek saya bikinnya pake hp soalnya gak punya laptop,

Uchiha Cherry Rania17 Lanjuut,klo bsa update kilat .. :)  
#ganbatte ne .../ ya akan ku usahain tapi gak janji,

Blue-senpai bagus thor,ditunggu kelanjutannya...  
update'nya jangan kelamaan/ oke tak usahain,

ini cerita bgus bos,, kpan mo d lnjutin lagee?/ ini dah update

ichiro kenichi Nanti ada adegan gorenya ya :3 *puppy eyes ditunggu chap selanjutnya/ tak usahain ada gorenya tapi di chapter selanjutnya

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto Dragon Mission © razioaray Rate : T Charakter: all Naruto chara Pair: NaruHina dan Sasusaku Genre: Action/Crime/Drama/Friendship/Tragedy/Romance(mung kin)  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,  
EYD tidak jelas dll Don't like, press the back button!  
Happy reading ^^/

Chapter 2: Target

Di pagi yang cerah didalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan XI B, tiga pemuda sedang mengobrol, Sasuke,Naruto dan Kiba, Kiba dan Naruto duduk di bangku depan Sasuke karena memang itu tempat duduknya, sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya di tempat duduk biasanya bersama Sakura yang entah kemana dia belum datang, padahal Sakura bilang dia mau ketoilet sebentar, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba asyik mengobrol sampai suara dobrakan pintu mengagetkan mereka bahkan murid-murid lainya,

_BRAAKK_

Pintu yang tak berdosa pun terbanting membuat suara yang membahana, memunculkan gadis merah jambu yang terlihat sama sekali tak merasa berdosa, malah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, sampai dia menemukan satu-satunya meja yang hanya di huni satu orang, dia tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tiga teman laki-lakinya yang cengo melihat tingkah lakunya, lalu dia mendekati mereka,

"Kiba-kun" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas membuat tiga pemuda di sana meneguk ludahnya, "i..iya Sakura-chan" jawab Kiba terbata-bata, "bisakah, kau pindah tempat duduk ke sana" ucap Sakura dengan lembut sambil menunjuk meja yang sudah ada Shino disana, teman-temannya bingung, "me..memangnya kenapa" tanya Kiba takut, "kenapa tidak Naruto saja" lanjutnya lagi, dan terlihat Sakura memiringkan wajahnya membuat ketiga temannya berjingkit ngeri, "tapi kau kan sahabatnya" ucap Sakura lembut membuat tiga temannya saling pandang, "i..iya, tapi kenapa harus pindah" tanya Kiba,

_BRAAKK_

Meja di gebrak sekeras-kerasnya dengan tidak berprikemejaan, "AKU BILANG KAU PINDAH KESANA" teriakan Sakura memenuhi ruangan itu membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu menatap Sakura, dengan ogah-ogahan Kiba akhirnya pindah bangku, Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "hn... Ada apa Sakura-chan" tanya Sasuke di balas seringaian gaje dari Sakura, "lihat saja nanti" ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, tidak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi,

Masuklah sang guru killer keruangan itu, Anko memicingkan matanya melihat Kiba yang pindah tempat duduk, yang dia tau Kiba selalu duduk dengan Naruto sejak kelas X, 'mungkin sedang bertengkar' pikirnya lalu mulai menerangkan pelajaran Fisikanya,

Semua murid memperhatikan Anko-sensei dengan seksama, takut-takut jika ada yang terlihat menguap, Anko akan langsung menyumpalnya dengan penghapus bor, tapi beda dengan Sakura, dia sedang menunggu sesuatu, beberapa kali dia menatap pintu masuk kelas itu, seketika wajahnya cerah saat ada dua orang terlihat di luar pintu menuju kelas,

"Maaf Anko-san, ada murid baru di kelas ini" ucap Kerunai di balas anggukan dari Anko, lalu dia pergi, "baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Anko atau bisa juga di sebut perintah, orang yang di sebut berjalan menuju ke dekat Anko lalu menghadap para murid disana.

Sedikit gugup mengingat baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara pada orang-orang sebayanya, selama ini dia hanya berbicara dengan Rock lee dan Gaara sebagai teman sebayanya, sedangkan yang lainya lebih tua bahkan bisa juga di sebut lansia,

"Na..nama saya Hinata Hyuga" ucapnya gugup dengan rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya terkesan imut membuat semua siswa di kelas itu meneguk ludah, "se..senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucapnya lagi lalu menunduk malu memainkan jari-jarinya lupa dengan urusan sebenarnya dia berada di sana, sedangkan Sakura menyeringai tanpa dia tau Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya, "jadi ini maksudmu" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak lalu memandang Sasuke, "hehehe..." Sakura nyegir tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan kau duduk di..." Anko melihat sekelilingnya mencari bangku kosong dan terlihat hanya Naruto yang sendirian dalam satu meja, "Kiba-kun kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk" tanya Anko pada Kiba, sepertinya dia tidak rela membiarkan Hinata duduk dengan Naruto, sebelum Kiba menjawab sebuah suara sudah memotongnya, "aku yang memisahkannya Anko-sensei, aku curiga kalau mereka pasangan Yaoi" jawab Sakura membuat Naruto dan Kiba hampir terjungkal, gelak tawa seisi kelas pun tak dapat di hindarkan minus Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai,

"DIAAAM..." Bentak Anko membuat seisi kelas hening seketika, 'kalau Naruto benar Yaoi aku rasa Hinata akan baik-baik saja' pikir Anko, "baiklah Hinata-chan kau duduk di samping Naruto" ucap Anko, "dan kalian Naruto dan Kiba jaga kelakuan kalian" ancam Anko membuat Naruto dan Kiba mendengus kesal, sejak kapan mereka jadi Yaoi mungkin karena terlalu dekat,

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk disana dengan wajah menunduk, tapi dia dikagetkan oleh teman sebangkunya, "kenalkan Hinata-chan namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto menyodorkan tangannya, Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto, 'Blush' wajah Hinata memerah, dia terpaku menatap wajah Naruto sampai Sebuah tangan menempel dikeningnya, "kau sakit Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto membuat Hinata semakin merah, dengan cepat Hinata menunduk tapi dia ingat belum membalas sapaan Naruto, "a..aku Hyuga Hinata" jawab Hinata menunduk, entah mengapa dia jadi seperti itu, sudah lima tahun dia tidak berurusan dengan dunia luar, empat tahun untuk berlatih dan satu tahun menjalankan misi, dan sekarang dia harus di hadapkan dengan pemuda tampan _menurutnya_,

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata gelagapan, "i..iya Namikaze-san" jawab Hinata tergagap, "haha... Tidak perlu seformal itu Hinata-chan, panggil saja aku dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona, "i..iya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata di balas cengiran Naruto yang sama sekali tidak dia lihat, dia belum menyadari kalau target dari misi berada tepat di belakangnya, Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto terkikik geli, 'pilihanku bagus juga' pikir Sakura mencomblangkan Naruto dan Hinata, dia bosan dengan Naruto yang selalu menggodanya, siapa tau mereka cocok,

_FLASH BACK_

Gadis bersurai merah muda keluar dari toilet, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, tapi dia berhenti melihat Kerunai wali kelasnya membawa banyak buku dan terlihat kesulitan, dengan cepat dia mendekati Kerunai, "Kerunai-sensei boleh saya bantu" tanya Sakura pada Kerunai, "eh... Sakura-chan, ini bagi dua" jawab Kerunai, lalu Sakura mengambil setengah dari buku itu, 'berat' pikir Sakura yang hanya membawa setengah dari buku yang di bawa Kerunai, seberapa hebat Kerunai bisa membawa buku yang sangat berat, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kantor guru,

Lalu Sakura dan Kerunai sampai di kantor guru dan masuk ke sana, Sakura terkejut ternyata orang-orang yang di lihat kemarin ada di sana dengan seragam KHS, diam-diam Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka,

"Baik, Gaara kamu masuk ke kelas XI B" ucap Nagato kepala sekolah di balas anggukan dari Gaara, "Hinata dan Rock lee kalian masuk ke kelas XI A" ucap Nagato lagi, "JANGAAAN" teriak Sakura membuat semua mahluk yang ada di sana menatapnya, "ada apa Sakura-san" tanya Nagato yang sudah mengenal Sakura, mungkin karena dia pacar cucu pemilik sekolahan, "a..ano di kelas kami kekurangan murid perempuan, masa laki-lakinya dua puluh dua Siswa sedangkan perempuan hanya ada tujuh Siswi, bahkan itu kurang dari setengahnya" jawab Sakura panjang lebar, Nagato menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan gaje Sakura lalu menatap Kerunai, dan terlihat anggukan dari Kerunai membuat Nagato sweetdrop, 'guru dan murid sama saja' pikir Nagato,

"Hah... Baiklah Hinata kau ke kelas XI B dan Gaara-san kau ke kelas XI A" ucap Nagato menuruti ke inginan gaje murid dan guru, Sakura tersenyum senang, tidak sia-sia dia membantu Kerunai-sensei, berterima kasihlah pada Sakura yang melancarkan kelangsungan pair NaruHina ini.

_FLASH BACK END_

_KRIIING_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Anko pun meminta undur diri dari kelas dan pergi, seketika ruanganpun sepi dari penghuninya yang tinggal beberapa, terlihat Naruto yang tergesa-gesa menulis beberapa kalimat terakhir di papan tulis, "akhirnya selesai" ucapnya lalu memasukan bukunya kedalam tas dan berdiri di tengoknya masih ada Sakura dan Sasuke, "kalian mau kekantin" tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura, lalu Sakura mendekati Naruto, menyuruhnya memberikan telinganya, Naruto menatapnya heran tapi akhirnya dia mau juga, beberapa bisikan saja dari Sakura, tapi sepertinya itu sukses membuat Naruto memucat,

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Sakura menggoda di balas anggukan dari Sasuke, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya melewati Naruto, tapi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan Naruto yang mematung, "buktikan kau bukanlah seorang uke Dobe" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin memucat,

'Jika mau ke kantin bawa Hinata-chan, atau kau seorang Yaoi'  
Itu membuat Naruto frustasi, mimpi apa dia semalam tiba-tiba saja di tuduh seorang Yaoi, "huh..." Naruto menghela napas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, lalu kaget menemukan Hinata masih di tempat duduknya sedang mengobrak-abrik tasnya hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh ucapannya,

"Hinata-chan ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Naruto, 'BLUUSH' wajah Hinata memerah, padahal ucapan yang sederhana tapi itu berpengaruh kuat pada Hinata yang sehari-harinya hanya di penuhi oleh perintah bukan ajakan, bahkan Gaara yang di sukainya juga tak pernah mengajaknya, kenapa Hinata suka Gaara karena hanya dua pilihan yang ada dalam hidupnya kemarin, Gaara atau Rock lee, yang sudah tentu di menangkan oleh Gaara, tapi sekarang dia bisa memilih puluhan pria di kelasnya bahkan ratusan di sekolahnya, tapi sepertinya Naruto yang tidak sengaja membuatnya jatuh cinta terlebih dulu dari yang lainnya hanya dengan sebuah ajakan ke kantin,

Hinata menunduk malu, tapi dalam hatinya kegirangan, inginnya dia mengangguk tapi dia sudah membawa bekal, bekal buatannya sendiri, sayangkan kalau tidak di makan, "go...gomen Naruto-kun aku sudah membawa bekal" ucap Hinata gugup mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas, "hah... Ya sudahlah" ucap Naruto kembali duduk, sebenarnya lapar tapi di pikir lagi lebih baik lapar dari pada di sangka Yaoi, tapi bukan itu yang di tangkap oleh Hinata, Naruto duduk lagi karena dia menolaknya, jadi Naruto ingin bersamanya, itu membuat Hinata makin memerah, ada perasaan bahagia pada diri Hinata melihat Naruto yang enggan pergi dari sisinya,

Dengan sedikit gemetar dia membuka bekalnya, beberapa buah nasi kepal, dia membuat sedikit lebih banyak untuk Gaara dan Rock lee tapi sayang mereka berbeda kelas, jadilah dia sendiri yang harus memakannya,

'Kruyuk'

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata, itu adalah suara perut si kuning, dengan takut dia menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan cepat Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya dan menatap nasi kepalnya, lalu dia sedikit menggeser nasi kepalnya ke arah Naruto, "Na..Naruto-kun mau" ucap Hinata tergagap menatap nasi kepalnya, tidak berani menatap Naruto, takut-takut dia pingsan, sungguh aneh bila dia ketahuan pingsan hanya karena hal ini oleh teman Anbunya, "bolehkah... Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto bersemangat, "umm" Hinata mengangguk membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran mautnya, sayang Hinata tidak melihatnya, kalau dia melihatnya bisa-bisa dia pingsan, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil nasi kepalnya, "apa kau yang membuatnya Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto memandangi nasi kepal yang di genggamnya, "i..iya" jawab Hinata, "hahaha... Aku menyukai perempuan yang pintar memasak" ucap Naruto tanpa dosa yang membuat Hinata makin menjadi-jadi, jika dia tidak memandang statusnya sebagai seorang Anbu mungkin dia sudah pingsan, lalu Naruto memakan nasi kepalnya, "nyam" tapi hanya satu gigit dia berhenti, mengunyah pelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan menatap sendu nasi kepal yang berada di tangannya, Hinata yang merasa tiba-tiba saja sepi mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Naruto, dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berkaca-kaca menatap bekal yang di bawanya, itu membuat Hinata kebingungan, apa artinya enak atau tidak enak,

"Ti..tidak enak ya Naruto-kun" ucapnya sedih mengagetkan Naruto, Naruto menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya, "sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ini, aku sangat merindukannya" ucap Naruto lirih, "ini sangat enak, melebihi masakan Kaa-san" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona lalu menunduk sedih, "a..aku ikut sedih Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu memakan nasi kepalnya, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang makan nasi kepalnya, hatinya sangat bahagia entah mengapa, senyuman pun tercipta di bibirnya, "Arigatou... Hinata-chan" gumam Naruto dan kembali memakan nasi kepalnya.

Di kantin...

"Dasar menyebalkan siapa mereka" ucap Kiba yang risih melihat ada dua orang yang memperhatikannya pada teman-temannya yang ada di sana Sasuke,Sakura,Sai dan Ino, "hn, biarkan saja mereka" ucap Sasuke kembali minum jus tomatnya, "tapi apa masalah mereka sampai memperhatikan kita" ucap Kiba sewot, "mungkin mereka sudah menyadarinya" ucap Sai yang sedang melukis, dimanapun Sai berada itulah kerjaannya,

"Mungkin... aku rasa aku mengenal si merah" ucap Kiba terkekeh geli di balas anggukan semua yang ada di sana minus Ino yang tidak ikut sekedar tau, "hn... Dia Anbu bodoh itu" ucap Sasuke,

"eh..mana Naruto-kun" tanya Ino yang tidak melihat Naruto walau sudah lama, mereka sudah tau ceritanya, Sakura tersentak kaget, melupakan teman kuningnya yang dia kerjai, "apa dia gagal dan takut menampakan dirinya" ucap Sakura terkekeh geli, "Sakura-chan jika kau ingin melakukan hal itu bilang-bilang dulu, jangan membuatku malu" ucap Kiba mengembungkan pipinya membuat teman-temannya tertawa, "gomen, Kiba-kun habis aku takut Naruto-kun tau" ucap Sakura.

Pindah beberapa meter dari sana...

"Mereka aneh sekali" ucap Rock lee, "Hn.. Biarkan saja mereka, target kita hanya Uchiha" jawab Gaara di balas anggukan dari Rock lee, lalu mereka melanjutkan makannya tanpa di sadari ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, "siapa yang sedang kalian mata-matai" tanya Temari membuat mereka berdua tersedak, "Temari-nee sedang apa kau disini" tanya Gaara yang jengkel kakanya mengagetkan, "aku memang bersekolah di sini, kau lupa aku sudah keluar dari Anbu" jawab Temari di balas dengusan kesal dari Gaara, Temari keluar dari Anbu dua tahun lalu karena trauma, saat itu dia terkepung oleh musuh, tapi kakaknya Kankurou menyelamatkannya dan meminta teman Anbu yang lainnya untuk membawa Temari, Kankurou bertarung dengan orang-orang di sana seorang diri, dan tak pernah terdengar lagi kabar darinya, karena merasa tak berguna beberapa hari dia mengurung diri lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari Anbu,

Lalu Gaara memandang kumpulan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan dengan bertambah Shikamaru di sana, "Uchiha..." Ucap Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Temari yang sudah basi, "eh... Memangnya apa masalah dia" tanya Temari penasaran, "kau sudah keluar dari Anbu, untuk apa kau mengetahuinya" ucap Gaara sinis membuat Temari terkekeh geli, "apa yang Onee-chan tertawakan" lanjut Gaara, "kau ingin tau masalah Akatsuki" tanya Temari serius yang membuat Gaara dan Rock lee menatapnya, "apa yang Nee-chan ketahui" tanya Gaara penasaran, "banyak, dan aku mengetahuinya dari Sasuke" jawab Temari yang membuat Gaara dan Rock lee saling pandang, "apa maksudmu" tanya Gaara yang penasaran kenapa Sasuke membocorkan rahasianya, "hahaha... Sudahlah aku kan bukan lagi kelompok Anbu jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya" ucap Temari lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "tapi aku akan memberi tau bagaimana caranya agar dapat informasi dengan mudah" ucapnya lagi membuat Gaara dan Rock lee penasaran, "caranya" tanya Gaara dan terlihat Temari tersenyum, "berkumpulah dengan mereka dan berteman, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menceritakan semuanya" lalu Temari berdiri, "jangan terlalu terfokus dengan pekerjaan bodohmu, sedikit bersenang-senang itu lebih baik" jawab Temari lalu berjalan ke tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan berada meninggalkan Gaara dan Rock lee yang cengo.

"Siapa mereka Temari-san" tanya Sakura pada Temari yang baru datang dan duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Ino, "yang berambut merah itu adikku Gaara dan yang satunya Rock lee" jawab Temari lalu meminum jus yang sudah di beli Shikamaru untuknya, "adikmu... Gomen Temari-senpai, kita pernah mengerjainya" ucap Kiba yang merasa bersalah, Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya" tanya Temari penasaran, lalu mereka terkekeh, lalu Sakura menceritakan kejadiannya pada Temari, gelak tawapun terjadi di sana, membuat iri dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka,

_KRIIING_

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi semua murid berlarian masuk kelas, sedangkan pasangan NaruHina baru saja menghabiskan bekalnya, sungguh aneh bekal yang di peruntukan untuk tiga orang habis oleh mereka berdua, tentunya Narutolah yang lebih banyak memakannya, "ouwh... Hinata-chan ini enak sekali" ucap Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya, Hinata merona, "Na..Naruto-kun menyukainya, a..aku akan membuatkanya lagi besok" ucap Hinata malu-malu, "bernarkah Hinata-chan, aku akan menunggunya" ucap Naruto bersemangat dan terlihat Hinata mengangguk, tidak lama kemudian gerombolan murid pun masuk,

Sakura yang baru masuk langsung memicingkan matanya mencari Naruto, terlihat Naruto sedang nyengir-nyengir sendiri dengan Hinata yang tertunduk malu, walau tertunduk tetap saja terlihat sedang tersenyum, membuat Sakura cengo, apa yang terjadi, apa Sakura melewatkan sesuatu, lalu Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan aura membunuh,

"Naruto..." Geram Sakura membuat Naruto merinding, Hinatapun mau tidak mau menatap Sakura, "kenapa kau tidak menyusul kami" ucap Sakura masih dengan wajah kesal, Naruto merinding, "gomen Sakura-chan aku hanya menemani Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto, dengan cepat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merona, "eh..." Kaget Sakura lalu memandang Hinata yang tertunduk malu dan kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah ceria, "kau hebat Naruto..." Ucap Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto lalu duduk di bangkunya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memproses ucapan Sakura sedangkan Hinata malah makin merona, tapi semuanya terganggu karena sudah ada seorang guru yang masuk ke kelas, guru baru yang tentu saja hanya Hinata saja yang tau di kelas itu.

_KRIIING_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi membuat semua murid bersorak, tidak tau kenapa setiap jam pulang murid bersorak, padahal jika tidak mau sekolah kan diam saja di rumah tidak perlu sekolah, sungguh aneh, dan lagi-lagi Sakura mengerjai Naruto, Sakura berdiri di samping meja Naruto membuat Naruto menelan ludah, dia mulai mengerti apa maksud Sakura berdiri disana, dengan takut dia bertanya, "a..ada apa Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto tergagap melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeringai, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan Sakura melirik-lirikan matanya pada Hinata, Naruto pun mengikuti arah lirikan Sakura terlihat Hinata yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menyeringai, sudah ada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, "mengertikan maksudku..." Tanya Sakura dengan suara dilembutkan, 'Glek' Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan pelan dia mengangguk, Sakura pun tersenyum senang lalu pergi dengan Sasuke yang setia menunggunya.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah selesai membereskan tasnya, entah kenapa sekarang Naruto susah sekali untuk bicara, Hinata berdiri, dengan cepat Naruto ikut berdiri membuat Hinata memandangnya, "eh... Hi..Hinata-chan bolehkah aku antar pulang" tanya Naruto tergagap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Hinata kaget entah sudah keberapakalinya Hinata mendapat tekanan batin dari Naruto, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman, Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, "go..gomen Naruto-kun aku sudah ada yang menjemput" ucap Hinata sedih, kalau tidak di jemput mungkin dia mengangguk dengan cepat, "huh... Kalau begitu aku antar sampai gerbang bagaimana" tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata makin meronna, sulit untuk menjawab, kadar kegugupan Hinata sudah melebihi batasnya, lebih mudah menghajar sepuluh orang penjahat dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk, Naruto melonjak senang dengan cepat dia menggenggam tangan Hinata membuat Hinata gelagapan, untuk pertama kalinya tangannya digenggam oleh orang lain selain Neji,

"Kenapa Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata sama sekali tak bergerak, Hinata kesulitan bergerak dia sedang mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak pingsan, "i..iya" jawab Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan kiri yang masih di genggam Naruto, Naruto nyengir lalu mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolahan,

TBC...

Kayaknya di chapter ini gak ngebahas tentang action, tapi ini diperlukan untuk kelangsungan fic ini,

Keterangan kelas

XI A: Gaara,Rock lee,Ino,Sai XI B: Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,Sakura,Hinata,Shino

XII A: Temari,Shikamaru,Tenten,Chouzi

RnR 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoanggita Ye,akhirnya ada ff bergenre seperti ini lgy. :3 lanjutkan min,update kilat yah..  
Oya,apakah naruto akan masuk anbu?/ ya ini dah update, kalau Naruto masuk Anbu atau tidak tunggu aja ceritanya

Nervous '  
Critanya menarik..  
Lanjut terus../ ini udah lanjut,  
-

Blue-senpai ditunggu kelanjutannya...  
update'nya jangan kelamaan/ ini dah update...

ichiro kenichi Naruto.. Naruto.. kasian kan Hinatanya jadi blushing terus -_-  
Oke ditunggu ya adegan gore nya fufufu *ketawa psycho/ mh... Saya gak tau gimana bikin gore nya, tapi ini dapat dari film kesukaan saya Ninja assassin,

Setsuna-yami Hn...tidak perlu ada yang di tanyakan karena memang sudah bagus../ hohoho... Arigatou,

Karena permintaan adanya gore mode disini saya rubah konfliknya, agar memicu kemarahan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, dan untuk rate nya saya ganti jadi T semi M,

Maaf kalo kurang sadis, karena saya orangnya cinta damai *ditimpuk reader*, ini juga nyolong dari sebuah film yang judulnya Ninja Assassin.

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto Dragon Mission © razioaray Rate : T semi M Charakter: all Naruto chara Pair: NaruHina dan Sasusaku Genre: Action/Crime/Drama/Friendship/Tragedy/Romance(mung kin)  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,  
EYD tidak jelas dll Don't like, press the back button!  
Happy reading ^^/

Chapter 3: Akatsuki sebenarnya

"Kemana Hinata-sama belum datang juga" tanya Neji pada Gaara dan Rock lee yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, Gaara dan Rock lee saling memandang, mereka lupa kalau seharian ini tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, "aku tidak melihatnya semanjak kita berpisah" ucap Gaara yang mulai khawatir, Rock lee mengangguk, "saat kita memata-matai Uchiha pun kita tidak bertemu" ucap Rock lee menambahkan, "sial... Kenapa kalian gegabah, ayo kita cari" ucap Neji langsung keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Gaara dan Rock lee, belum sempat melangkah, mereka sudah di kejutkan oleh Hinata yang sedang menujunya, bukan Hinata tapi Naruto nya atau,

"Hinata-sama siapa pria ini" bentak Neji yang membuat Hinata merapat ke belakang Naruto ketakutan, bukannya melepaskan tanganya malah merapat pada Naruto, Dasar, "eh... Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto lalu melepas tangan Hinata dan menyodorkannya pada Neji, tapi hanya ada dengusan kesal, bahkan Gaara dan Rock lee juga memandangnya tidak suka, "baiklah Hinata-sama kita harus segera pergi" ucap Neji yang langsung masuk dalam mobil tanpa menyambut tangan Naruto, di ikuti oleh Gaara dan Rock lee,

Naruto hanya terdiam mematung dengan tangan yang masih ke depan sampai suara Hinata menyadarkannya, "go..gomen Naruto-kun, a..aku harus pergi" ucap Hinata yang sedih karena kelakuan kaka sepupunya, "eh... Baik Hinata-chan, sampai bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto, Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, "i..iya" jawab Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah pintu mobil, "Ja, ne... Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dan terlihat Hinata mengangguk dan masuk mobil, Hinata duduk di samping Neji yang menyetir dengan Gaara dan Rock lee di belakang, lalu mobil pun melaju meninggalkan Naruto,

"Tidak buruk Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobilnya, mengagetkan Naruto, "eh... Teme kau belum pulang, dan mana Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto penasaran, "hn... Aku sudah mengantarkannya pulang, ayo masuk.." Jawab Sasuke dan meminta Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, "baiklah..." Ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, membiarkan motor ducatinya di tinggalkan di sekolah, lalu mobilpun melaju.

Mobil Neji melaju dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, sampai Neji lah yang memulainya, "siapa dia Hinata-sama" tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "di..dia Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata membuat ketiga orang di dalam mobil kaget, "sejak kapan kalian dekat" tanya Neji yang mulai memandangnya, "a..ano, aku tidak tau" jawab Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Neji hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia tersenyum, entah kenapa Neji senang dengan perubahan adik sepupunya, ekpresi itu tidak pernah di tunjukan semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tentu saja dia senang Hinata bisa kembali,

"apa dia spesial" goda Neji yang membuat Hinata dan dua temannya kaget, Hinata menunduk malu dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "haha... Tidak apa Hinata-sama, aku senang kalau kau senang" ucap Neji yang membuat Hinata merona, "tapi kau jangan melupakan tugasmu" ucap Neji lagi membuat Hinata kaget kembali, apa yang di lakukannya di sekolah, dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Naruto, bahkan dia belum menemukan Sasuke, dengan takut Hinata mengangguk, mereka berdua melupakan dua temannya di belakang yang cemburu menggeram kesal,

Di restoran ramen Teuchi jam tujuh malam...

"Ugh... Kenyangnya" ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya, setelah menghabiskan lima mangkok ramen, "Teme, kenapa kau mengajaku ke sini" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam, dan tiga di antaranya terdapat bros awan merah di bagian kerahnya, menandakan dia anak buah akatsuki, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, lalu terlihat salah satu dari mereka menunjukan isi koper pada anak buah akatsuki, lalu anak buah akatsuki mengangguk dan koperpun di tutup kembali, lalu mereka berdiri dan pergi,

"Kenapa kau mengajakku Teme" ucap Naruto kesal karena dia dilibatkan dalam masalah, Sasuke memutar mata bosan "hn... Kalau tidak ikut juga tidak masalah" ucap Sasuke berdiri lalu mengikuti orang berbaju hitam tadi, Naruto mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dan menyimpan uang di meja untuk bayaran ramennya, "baiklah, aku ikut" ucap Naruto menyusul Sasuke,

Di sebuah gedung terdapat Sasori dengan jubah bermotif awan merah, dan beberapa orang memakai baju hitam dengan bros awan merah di kerahnya,

Sasori duduk dengan sebuah koper di atas meja di depannya, lalu datanglah tiga orang bawahannya dengan membawa beberapa orang berpakaian hitam, lalu ketua mereka duduk di depan Sasori, "bagaimana uangnya" tanya Sasori pada ketua dari mereka, lalu seseorang yang memegang koper membukanya, "mana barangnya" tanya si ketua, lalu anak buah Sasori membuka kopernya dan terlihat si ketua mengangguk, lalu mereka menukarkannya, lalu si ketua bangkit berdiri dan hendak keluar bersama anak buahnya, saat akan mencapai pintu ada beberapa orang mencegatnya dengan senjata M-4 di tangan mereka,

"Apa-apaan ini" bentak si ketua pada Sasori, "khukhukhu... Lalu mengapa kalian membawa mata-mata kemari" tanya Sasori sinis, "apa maksudmu Kami tidak mengerti" ucap si ketua lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya di ikuti anak buahnya,

_dor_dor_dor_

Suara puluhan tembakan memenuhi ruangan itu, seketika tempat itu jadi lautan mayat, tersisa Sasori yang menyeringai dan beberapa anak buahnya, "huh... Kalian jangan bersembunyi saja" ucap Sasori yang entah pada siapa,

_slap_jleb_

Seorang anak buah akatsuki tertancap sebuah kunai di dahinya, memecahkan tengkoraknya seketika, lalu terjatuh dengan darah berceceran, Sasori dan yang lainnya langsung melancarkan tembakan,

_dor_dor_dor_

Tembakan di lesatkan ke arah kunai tadi datang,

_sprash_

Darah muncrat dari kepala anak buah akatsuki, sebuah pisau berantai memotong dari hidung ke belakang kepala, kepala dan badan pun terpisah membuatnya tersungkur jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur, Sasori yang melihatnya jadi panik, "tembak terus" teriak Sasori,

_dor_dor_sprash_

"Aaa..." Jeritan salah satu anak buah Akatsuki terdengar saat seluruh isi perutnya tumpah di hantam sebuah benda tajam berantai yang tidak tau arah datangnya dari mana, membuat darahnya muncrat mengotori teman-teman yang di dekatnya,

"Sial... Mereka ada berapa orang" gumam Sasori masih menembaki sembarangan arah,

_slap_slap_slap_

Puluhan shuriken berterbangan menuju Sasori, dengan cepat Sasori menghindar, namun Shuriken menancap di tiga orang anak buahnya membuat mereka mati seketika dengan shuriken di beberapa bagian tubuhnya,

tinggalah Sasori dengan satu anak buahnya yang tersisa, mereka berhenti menembak, mengamati sekitarnya,

_crash_

"Aaaa..." Jeritan anak buahnya memenuhi ruangan yang sudah hening, kedua tangannya sudah terputus saat sebuah pisau berantai melewatinya dengan sangat cepat, Sasori yang melihatnya berjengit ngeri,

_crash_

"Aaaa..." Lagi-lagi dia berteriak saat kedua kakinya terpotong membuat dia ambruk seketika,

"SIAPA SEBENARNYA KALIAN" teriakan Sasori memenuhi ruangan itu yang sudah hening,

lalu munculah dua orang memakai kerudung ninja tapi hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana sekolah, "siapa kalian penampilan kalian sangat aneh" tanya Sasori lalu dua Ninja itu saling memandang satu sama lain, ada kekehan geli di antara mereka melihat penampilan masing-masing, lalu mereka kembali menatap serius Sasori tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, "Dasar menyebalkan" ucap Sasori lalu menodongkan senjata Sturmgewehr 44/STG 44 miliknya,

_dor_crash_dor_

Sasori tertegun dadanya tertancap sebuah kunai, Sasori terjatuh berlutut lalu menatap dua orang yang sudah berada di depannya yang sama sekali tidak terluka,

"Siapa kalian" tanya Sasori lagi dan terlihat dua orang itu saling bertukar pandang, lalu seseorang membuka kerudung ninjanya yang membuat Sasori terkejut, "tuan muda Uchiha" ucapnya lalu pandanganya mengabur,

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan Teme" teriakan Naruto memenuhi gedung itu, "hn... Aku hanya ingin menghentikan ini Dobe" ucap Sasuke mencabuti kunai dan shuriken yang ada di beberapa tubuh mayat di sana lalu menghitungnya dan memasukan ke kantong, "tapi mereka hanya menjual narkoba, kenapa kita harus membunuh mereka, dan cara membunuhmu itu membuatku ngeri" ucap Naruto kesal, lalu Sasuke menatapnya, "narkoba kau bilang Dobe coba kau lihat ini" ucap Sasuke lalu dia berjalan menuju koper yang ada di tangan si ketua yang mati, mengangkatnya lalu membukanya dan di tunjukan pada Naruto,

_Deg_

"Ja..jantung" ucap Naruto tergagap, "hn... Aniki yang memberi tauku, Akatsuki diam-diam memperdagangkan organ tubuh manusia, ini sudah melenceng dari misi kakekku," ucap Sasuke lalu membuang koper itu dan menuju koper satunya dan membawanya, "ayo kita pergi Dobe" ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang masih mematung, "baiklah..." ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua pergi dari sana, meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang bertebaran,

"Argh..." Erangan dari ketua pembeli menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto, ternyata dia belum mati, dengan cepat Naruto berjongkok di hadapannya, "kau masih hidup ayo kubantu" ucap Naruto mendekatkan tangannya pada bahu si ketua dan mendudukannya,

_Prash_

Seketika kepala si ketua terbelah dua dengan darah dan cairan otak yang muncrat mengotori Naruto juga, Naruto menatap horor Sasuke yang sedang menyarungkan katananya, "TEME..." Teriakan Naruto memenuhi ruangan tersebut, yang di teriaki malah tak peduli dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto mendengus kesal dan ikut keluar mengikuti Sasuke, tidak lama kemudian gedung itu meledak, tiga orang terlihat tidak jauh dari gedung itu

Didalam mobil Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, Naruto sedikit syok dengan darah yang mengotori seluruh pakaiannya, "aku rasa Oji-san sudah keterlaluan" ucap Sasuke yang masih menyetir memecah keheningan, lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan" tanya Naruto, "aku akan mencoba menghentikannya" ucap Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto, "saat mereka menjual Narkoba aku hanya diam karena menurutku itu tidak menyangkut nyawa, tapi sekarang mereka sudah keterlaluan" ucap Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi, "baiklah... Aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kaca, "sudah berapa lama kau tau" tanya Naruto masih memandang luar, "tidak lama baru seminggu" ucap Sasuke, lalu Naruto kembali menatapnya, "apa kakekmu ada hubungannya" tanya Naruto, "aku rasa tidak" jawab Sasuke, "bukankah pamanmu menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki satu bulan lalu setelah kakemu meninggal, tapi kenapa dia bisa merubah peraturan secepat itu" tanya Naruto, "entahlah... Kita harus mencari tau soal itu" jawab Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan semua Anbu anjing sudah berkumpul...

"Informasi apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan" tanya Tsunade, "gomen Tsunade-sama kami belum mendapat informasi apa-apa" jawab Gaara, "kami hanya menemukan Temari-san disana" ucap Rock lee, "sedang apa dia di sana" tanya Tsunade penasaran, "dia memang bersekolah disana, dan aku rasa Temari-nee tau banyak tentang akatsuki" ucap Gaara membuat Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa Temari-chan masuk ke dalam kelompok akatsuki" tanya Tsunade membuat Gaara dan Rock lee saling pandang, "kami belum bisa memastikannya" ucap Gaara di balas anggukan dari Tsunade,

"Hinata-chan informasi apa yang kau dapat tentang Uchiha" tanya Tsunade membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, "a..aku belum menemukannya" jawab Hinata membuat Gaara dan Rock lee tertegun, "maksudmu" tanya Tsunade lagi yang tidak mengerti, "i..iya aku belum melihat Uchiha di sekolah" jawab Hinata tergagap, takut-takut dia Ketauan mengabaikan tugasnya, Tsunade menaikan sebelah alisnya, "bukankah Iruka-san bilang kalau Uchiha sekelas denganmu" tanya Tsunade yang benar-benar membuat Hinata salah tingkah, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengelak, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya, sama sekali tidak ada aura kejahatan di kelasnya yang biasanya dia rasakan jika bertemu dengan penjahat, semua teman-temannya menatap Hinata heran, tidak biasanya Hinata ceroboh,

"A..ano...gomen" Hinata menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Tsunade tertegun sesaat sampai dia menyadari sesuatu, "apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu" tanya Tsunade membuat Hinata makin menundukan wajahnya, menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh, melupakan tugas pentingnya, "go..gomen Tsunade-sama" ucap Hinata lirih membuat Tsunade bingung, dia memang tidak mengerti soal cinta tapi dia mengerti kalau Hinata sedang dilema, "jika kau menyukai seseorang itu bukan masalah Hinata-chan" ucap Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang merasa bersalah, "eh..." Hinata mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Tsunade tidak percaya, "jika kau menyukai seseorang itu hal yang wajar Hinata-chan, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku juga pernah menyukai seseorang" ucap Tsunade santai membuat empat pria yang ada disana sweatdrop, sejak kapan rapat Anbu menjadi tempat curhat, "be..benarkah Tsunade-sama" tanya Hinata dan terlihat Tsunade mengaguk, "tapi kau harus bisa membagi waktu dengan tugasmu" ucap Tsunade membuat Hinata mengaguk senang, "arigatou Tsunade-sama" ucap Hinata, mungkin para pria telah di lupakan dalam rapat ini.

_Skip Time_

Di pagi yang cerah karena ini hari libur seorang pria gagah memutuskan untuk tidur seharian, dia adalah Naruto, sudah menjadi rutinitas mingguan, namun sepertinya rutinitasnya harus terganggu.

"NARUTO..." Teriakan keras memenuhi ruangan kamar Naruto, membuat Naruto reflek bergerak cepat, alangkah sialnya dia sudah mencapai ujung ranjang,

'Bukh...'

Jika pantat yang jatuh terlebih dulu mungkin itu jauh lebih baik, tapi Naruto terjatuh dengan hidung terlebih dulu, membuat si empunya hidung mengerang kesakitan,

"Ittaai...Apa-apaan Sakura-chan" teriak Naruto yang memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, tadinya Sakura akan membalas teriakan Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto hidungnya berdarah membuatnya ciut, "gomen Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah, mungkin itu terakhir kalinya dia melakukan hal itu,

Di ruang tamu rumah Naruto sudah ada Sasuke,Shikamaru,Temari,Kiba, dan Sai, mereka menunggu Naruto untuk membicarakan sesuatu, lalu munculah Sakura yang cengengesan membuat teman-temannya bingung,

"Tenang, Naruto-kun sudah bangun" ucap Sakura cengengesan, munculah Naruto yang menutup hidungnya dengan sebuah kain putih yang tercampur warna darah, Sasuke dan yang lainya menatap horor Sakura, yang di tatap hanya mengatupkan tanganya di depan muka tanda meminta maaf,

Naruto duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sai, masih dengan tangan memegang kain pada hidungnya, yang entah kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti-berhenti,

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini" tanya Naruto meringis, "kita akan membicarakan soal akatsuki" ucap Sasuke dan membuat ke enam temannya menatapnya serius, "kalian sudah tau masalahnya bukan" tanya Sasuke di balas anggukan dari enam temannya, "sekarang kita akan menghentikan mereka secara nyata, bukan hanya mengganggu keuangan mereka" ucap Sasuke, terlihat enam temannya saling pandang satu sama lain, "aku harap kalian mau membantuku" ucap Sasuke di balas anggukan dari semua temannya, "tentu Sasuke-kun, kita akan membantumu sebisa mungkin" ucap Temari di setujui yang lainnya, "baiklah, kita cari tau informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, jika ada yang menemukan sesuatu beritahu yang lainnya" ucap Sasuke di balas anggukan dari teman-temannya, lalu merekapun pamit untuk pergi pada Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumahnya.

Naruto memandangi teman-temannya sampai mereka pergi, lalu dia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, tempat ayah dan ibunya biasa bekerja, banyak peralatan-peralatan Anbu, ada pistol sampai pisau kecil disana, Naruto berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang terdapat seragam Anbu ayah dan ibunya beserta topeng Anbu burung hantu milik mereka, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, "aku akan memakainya Tou-san, sesuai dengan harapan kalian" ucap Naruto.

Di sebuah gedung di lantai paling atas terdapat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul...

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mencampuri urusan kita" ucap Obito sang pemimpin, "aku tidak tau Obito-sama, tapi aku rasa mereka hanya perampok, karena kami tidak menemukan uangnya disana" ucap Kisame di balas anggukan dari Deidara dan Itachi, "sungguh aneh, kenapa Sasori begitu ceroboh" ucap Obito berpikir, semua yang ada di sana saling memandang satu sama lain, "untung kita datang lebih cepat dari polisi untuk menghilangkan barang bukti" ucap Deidara, "apa tidak ada petunjuk lain disana" tanya Obito, "ya Obito-sama, Sasori mati bukan karena luka tembak, tapi sebuah tusukan benda tajam" ucap Kisame dan yang lainnya hanya saling memandang, "apa ada sesuatu yang mereka tinggalkan" tanya Obito pada Kisame, "tidak ada, mereka sama sekali tidak meninggalkan barang bukti" ucap Kisame membenarkan, "aku rasa mereka bukan perampok biasa, kita harus berhati-hati" lanjut Kisame, "apa mereka melihat barangnya" tanya Obito pada Kisame, "aku rasa ya" jawab Kisame, "kita harus berhati-hati, dan jangan gegabah" ucap Obito di balas anggukan semuanya,

_Skip Time_

Pagi yang cerah di KHS (Konoha High School), murid-murid mulai berdatangan untuk menimba ilmu disana, seorang siswi berambut indigo menyusuri koridor, menuju ke kelasnya, sesampainya dia di kelas matanya menyusuri ruangan kelas mencari sesuatu, beberapa saat saja sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia tersentak kaget, sesuatu yang dia cari ternyata berada tepat di belakang tempat duduknya, dengan langkah kaku dia berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, terlihat dia sedang dalam keadaan waspada, tapi dua orang di belakangnya menyadarinya, mereka sudah menduganya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto mebuyarkan pikiran Hinata yang sedang fokus pada tugasnya, "eh...i..iya" jawab Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara, 'Blush' wajahnya langsung memerah melihat Naruto sedang nyengir di depannya, dia melupakan keberadaan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, dan sepertinya dia akan melupakan tugasnya lagi, "kenapa Hinata-chan wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit" tanya Naruto menempelkan tangannya di kening Hinata membuat si empunya mendesah tidak karuan, sulit untuk merubah posisinya bagi Hinata, tapi untungnya dia di selamatkan oleh bel masuk, mereka pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada guru yang datang ke kelasnya,

skip time...

_KRIIING_

Suara bel istirahatpun berbunyi, guru yang mengajarpun meminta undur diri, Hinata terfokus pada gerak-gerik Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sakura menyadarinya tapi mereka memakluminya, jika itu gadis yang tidak di ketahui statusnya mungkin Sakura sudah mendambratnya, terlalu muda untuk Hinata memata-matai orang, sehingga mudah ketahuan atau mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlalu cerdas, membuat mereka mudah memahami situasi.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Sakura mengagetkan Hinata dari aksi mata-matanya, "eh..i..iya eng..." Ucap Hinata tergagap, "Sakura" sahut Sakura memberitahukan namanya, "eh... Iya Sakura-chan ada apa" tanya Hinata masih duduk di bangkunya, Naruto dan Sasuke juga masih duduk di sana memperhatikan mereka, "nanti ke kantin ya bersama Naruto-kun, aku tunggu" ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan menyeret Sasuke keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung mencerna kata-kata Sakura, 'Blush' wajah Hinata memerah saat mencerna kata 'bersama Naruto-kun', Naruto terkekeh geli, sekarang dia mulai mengerti keadaan Hinata jika seperti itu,

"Hinata-chan apa kau membawa bekal lagi" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk, lalu dia memngeluarkan bekalnya dari tasnya menunjukannya pada Naruto, Naruto melebarkan cengirannya, "apa isinya" tanya Naruto mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu membukanya, 'CRING' mata Naruto bersinar, ternyata Hinata membawakannya mi ramen, sejak kapan Hinata tau kesukaan Naruto, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, "huwa... Hinata-chan, bagaimana kau tau kesukaanku" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit melirik Hinata yang merona menunduk malu, "Na..Naruto-kun menyukainya" ucap Hinata, Naruto mengangguk cepat, "tentu" ucapnya,

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, ayo kita makan bekalnya di kantin" ucap Naruto yang menutup kembali bekalnya lalu memandang Hinata, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, mereka berdua berdiri lalu berjalan keluar menuju kantin.

Di kantin...

"Hey...mana Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" tanya Temari yang melihat kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke, disana sudah ada Temari,Shikamaru,Sai dan Ino, "tenang Temari-san, dia akan datang bersama seseorang" ucap Sakura pada Temari lalu duduk di antara Sasuke dan Temari, Temari menaikan sebelah alisnya, "dengan siapa" tanya Temari, "orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin" ucap Sakura, "oh Hinata-chan" ucap Temari di balas anggukan dari Sakura,

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto dan Hinata datang, Hinata memperhatikan teman-teman Naruto, sampai seseorang membuatnya terkejut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari, "kenapa Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata berhenti, "eh... Ti..tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Hinata terkaget lalu berjalan menundukan wajahnya, Temari yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli,

Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai di meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, Naruto langsung memilih duduk di tempat paling ujung, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus duduk di depan Temari, kursi di sana bisa dipakai untuk sepuluh orang, pada satu sisi meja dengan urutan dari kiri kekanan terdapat Naruto,Hinata,Ino lalu Sai dan satu kursi yang masih kosong sedangkan sisi lainnya Shikamaru,Temari,Sakura lalu Sasuke dan satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan kau tidak perlu takut" ucap Temari membuat Hinata yang sedang menunduk terkejut, lalu menatap Temari memastikan jika Temari tidak memberi taukan siapa dia sebenarnya, Temari tersenyum mengerti, "tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka" ucap Temari membuat panik Hinata, bagaimana tidak, Temari mengatakan itu dengan volume suara seperti orang mengobrol biasa, jika teman-temannya bertanya soal apa bisa-bisa gawat, Hinata mencoba memperhatikan yang lainya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang ia takutkan yang terjadi, terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang saling menyuapi, Sai yang sedang melukis Ino yang sedang tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Sai, Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dan Naruto yang sedang memakan bekal buatannya, sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar Temari bicara, membuat Hinata menghela napas lega, sedangkan Temari hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat panik.

"Eh...Hinata-chan bagaimana keadaan Kakashi-san dan Tsunade-sama" tanya Temari yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata panik, dia takut jika ketauan dia siapa, apalagi di sana ada seseorang yang dia kira anggota akatsuki, dengan takut Hinata menjawab, "me..mereka ba..baik-baik saja" ucap Hinata tergagap, tapi dia tak merasa ada orang yang mencurigainya, "syukurlah Hinata-chan, oh kau belum mengenal semuanya kan" ucap Temari membuat semua orang yang duduk di sana menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Hinata, "baik Hinata-chan ini Shikamaru kekasihku" ucap Temari, Shikamaru mengaguk membenarkan ucapan Temari, lalu Temari memperkenalkan semua orang yang duduk di sana satu persatu.

"Ugh... Maaf teman-teman aku mau ke toilet dulu ya" ucap Naruto yang sukses menghabiskan bekal dari Hinata, terlihat semua yang ada di sana mengangguk.

"Hinata-chan apa yang di sana itu teman-temanmu" tanya Sakura menunjuk dua orang di ujung kantin di belakang Hinata, Hinata reflek menengok kebelakang, cukup kaget bagi Hinata, ternyata orang yang di tunjuk Sakura adalah Gaara dan Rock lee yang juga sedang memandangnya, dengan cepat dia kembali ke posisi semula dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, "a..aku tidak mengenal mereka" ucap Hinata tergagap, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari, dan Temari hanya mengangkat bahu, Sakura mengangguk.

"Hey.. Teman-teman aku menemukan sesuatu" ucap Kiba mengagetkan teman-temannya di sana, Kiba langsung duduk di samping Hinata, tanpa melihat sekitarnya dia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa poto dan menyimpannya di meja, tepat di depan Hinata, semua yang ada di sana menggeram kesal.

"Baka... Kau mengeluarkan itu di depan Hinata-chan" bentak Sakura menarik poto itu mengagetkan Kiba, Kiba menengok Hinata kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan ada Hinata di sana, "gomen..." Ucap Kiba mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Hinata tersentak kaget melihat poto tadi, poto beberapa anggota akatsuki sedang berkumpul dengan seseorang yang di kenalinya, Hinata menatap intens Sakura yang menyembunyikan poto tadi di pahanya.

Sakura menatap Hinata yang menatapnya, lalu dia menghela napasnya, "hah... baiklah... " Ucap Sakura mengeluarkan potonya dan terlihat semua yang ada disana mengambil salah satu poto kecuali Hinata, dia mematung melihat poto yang ada di hadapannya, sampai seseorang di antara mereka berbicara.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Sasuke menyimpan poto yang di lihatnya, lalu menatap Hinata, "bagaimana Hinata-chan" tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, siapa penjahat di sini dia tidak mengerti, dengan takut Hinata menatap Sasuke, "a..apa maksudmu Uchiha-san" tanya Hinata takut, "ya... Hinata-chan, bukankah kau mengenali orang ini" ucap Sakura menunjuk seseorang yang ada di poto, Hinata tertegun, kenapa dirinya yang menjadi objek tatapan di sana, dengan takut Hinata menatap Temari, Temari tersenyum, "aku memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa Hinata-chan, mereka mengetahuinya sendiri" ucap Temari menjelaskan, sudah jelas Hinata mengerti, semua orang di sana mengenali dirinya sebagai Anbu, tapi sejak kapan, dirinya baru dua hari bersekolah di sana, Hinata menundukan kepalanya ketakutan tanpa berkata apa-apa sampai sebuah teriakan terdengar,

"Woy Kiba itu tempat dudukku" teriakan Naruto memenuhi ruangan kantin, membuat semua orang di sana memandang Naruto tidak suka, lalu Naruto menarik Kiba untuk pindah tempat, Kiba hanya mendengus kesal lalu pindah tempat ke samping Sai, lalu Naruto duduk di kursinya lalu melirik Hinata yang tertunduk ketakutan, "woy... Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata-chan" bentak Naruto pada teman-temannya, teman-temannya hanya saling memandang, lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke sebuah poto yang ada dimeja dan terkejut melihat beberapa orang yang ada di dalam poto, "Danzo" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut, lalu Hinata menatap Naruto, apakah Naruto juga tau kalau Hinata adalah seorang Anbu, sungguh aneh untuk Hinata berada disana, dia tidak mengerti, siapa penjahatnya sekarang,

"Na...Naruto-kun mengenalnya" tanya Hinata tergagap, Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata, "tentu saja Hinata-chan dia adalah wakil ketua Anbu" ucap Naruto menjelaskan, lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke, "bagaimana sekarang Teme" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, "hn... Untuk sekarang kita harus lebih berhati-hati" ucap Sasuke, "dan ada seorang Anbu yang tau" ucap Sai ikut bicara, Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sai, "Anbu juga tau" tanya Naruto pada Sai, Sai membalas tatapan Naruto, "ya" jawab Sai membuat Hinata kembali menunduk, "ini akan jauh lebih sulit" ucap Naruto memegang keningnya tanda dia sedang berpikir, "hn... Ini sudah aku duga, bagaimana mungkin mereka selalu lolos jika tidak ada orang dalam dari Anbu" ucap Sasuke, Hinata yang mendengarkannya sedikit terkejut, bukankah Sasuke bagian dari Akatsuki, bukan bagian tapi keluarga.

"Baiklah teman-teman, kita cari tau informasi lainnya, dan juga Danzo" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri rapat tiba-tibanya, lalu Sakura membereskan poto-poto yang berserakan, lalu memisahkan satu buah poto yang memperlihatkan jelas sosok Danzo, "baik Hinata-chan apa kau akan mengambil ini" tanya Sakura menyodorkan poto yang dia sisihkan, Hinata tersentak kaget, dengan takut Hinata menatap Sakura, dan terlihat Sakura tersenyum, "mungkin kau membutuhkannya" ucap Sakura pada Hinata, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada poto yang di sodorkan Sakura, dengan gemetaran dia meraih potonya, Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sakura bergantian, "memangnya untuk apa itu Hinata-chan" tanya Naruto melihat poto yang di pegang Hinata, Hinata sedikit terkejut, sudah dia pastikan kalau Naruto belum mengetahui dia seorang Anbu, lalu Hinata kembali menatap Sakura, Sakura langsung mengerti lalu dia menatap Naruto, "baka... Memangnya kenapa kalau Hinata-chan ingin menyimpan poto itu" ucap Sakura, Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, "hehehe... Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata-chan ingin menyimpan poto seperti itu" ucap Naruto nyengir menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

tidak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi...

TBC...

RnR 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto Dragon Mission © razioaray Rate : T semi M Charakter: all Naruto chara Pair: NaruHina dan Sasusaku Genre: Action/Crime/Drama/Friendship/Tragedy/Romance(mung kin)  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,  
EYD tidak jelas dll Don't like, press the back button!  
Happy reading ^^/

Chapter 4: Misi

Di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna ungu, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk merenung di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah poto di tangannya, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, jika dia laporkan poto itu, takut-takut itu hanya jebakan dari akatsuki, dia memperhatikan secara detail poto itu, asli tidak terlihat sedikitpun hasil editan, "Hah..." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela napas, sampai sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitasnya,

_tok_tok_tok_

"Hinata-sama" ucap suara bariton di balik pintu, dengan cepat Hinata menyembunyikan poto yang di pegangnya ke bawah bantal yang berada di kasurnya, "i..iya tunggu sebentar lagi" ucap Hinata langsung berdiri merapikan bajunya, "baik aku tunggu di mobil" ucap suara di balik pintu itu, "tunggu Neji-nii, aku sudah siap" ucap Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, Neji tersenyum lalu mereka berdua turun dari apartemennya menuju mobilnya, mereka pergi untuk mengikuti rapat hasil dari pekerjaannya sebagai Anbu,

Sesampainya ke markas Anbu anjing ternyata tim Anbu burung hantu juga ikut dalam rapat, lalu mereka duduk di sana...

"Informasi apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan Jiraiya-sama" tanya Tsunade memulai rapat mereka, "begini Tsunade-sama, kita sedikit kesulitan dalam pelacakan, kami tidak bisa melihat mereka dalam penjualan Narkoba, saat kami menangkap beberapa anak buah akatsuki sama sekali tidak ada yang membawa Narkoba" ucap Jiraiya melaporkan, Tsunade menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, "begitukah" ucap Tsunade memejamkan matanya, "satu lagi Tsunade-sama, menurut laporan, data akatsuki tersimpan di sebuah restoran milik Pain" ucap Jiraiya, "benarkah, kalau begitu di sanalah kita akan memulainya" ucap Tsunade, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggotanya,

"Lalu apa ada informasi terbaru dari kalian" tanya Tsunade pada anggotanya, "ya Tsunade-sama" ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah poto dari sakunya, tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, "aku rasa Uchiha Sasuke juga ikut ambil dalam organisasi akatsuki ini" ucap orang tadi yang ternyata Kakashi, Tsunade memperhatikan poto itu sebentar lalu memberikannya pada Jiraiya lalu memandang kembali kelompoknya, "kita harus berhati-hati pada Uchiha Sasuke, apa ada yang bisa kalian laporkan" tanya Tsunade pada ketiga kelompok mudanya, yang di tanya hanya saling memandang, "kami belum mendapatkan informasi apapun" ucap Gaara dan Rock lee berbarengan, Tsunade menatap Hinata yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "apa ada yang kau ketahui Hinata-chan" tanya Tsunade, Hinata menghela napas sebentar, dia memikirkan dulu apa yang harus dia katakan, "saya belum mendapatkan informasi apapun" ucap Hinata pasti, Tsunade mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya yang sudah menyimpan potonya, "kita tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Itachi selain hanya pada sebuah poto, dan kini dia muncul bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kita harus lebih berhati-hati" ucap Jiraiya yang sudah melihat potonya, Tsunade mengangguk, "baiklah kita akhiri rapat hari ini, kalian persiapkan diri untuk misi besok malam" ucap Tsunade mengakhiri rapatnya, semua anggota berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Esok paginya di KHS...

_KRIIING_

Bunyi bel tanda waktunya istirahatpun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menuju kantin, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dari koridor sekolahanya menuju kantin, tapi seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto-kun kamu di panggil Kerunai-sensei" ucap seorang gadis bernama Shion, Naruto memandang Shion, "ada apa Shion-chan" tanya Naruto, yang di tanya hanya menggidikan bahunya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangnya pada Hinata,"ne.. Hinata-chan kau duluan dulu ke kantin" ucap Naruto di balas anggukan kecil dari Hinata, lalu Naruto pergi bersama Shion menemui Kerunai,

Tinggalah Hinata yang berada di sana memperhatikan punggung Naruto dan Shion sampai menghilang di sebuah belokan, lalu Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin,

Hinata sudah sampai menuju kantin, matanya menyusuri setiap meja yang berada di kantin, sampai dia menemukan meja yang terdapat Gaara dan Rock lee yang mengangkat tangannya meminta agar Hinata pergi ke sana, dia tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju sana, Hinata berjalan menuju tempat Gaara dan Rock lee melewati beberapa meja, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya,

"Hinata-chan kau mau kemana" tanya orang yang memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memeganganya, ternyata yang memegangnya Sakura yang sedang duduk di mejanya, dan terlihat ada beberapa teman lainnya Sasuke,Sai,Ino,Kiba dan Shino, "a..ano a..aku" Hinata tergagap lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Gaara dan Rock lee yang menatapnya lalu kembali menatap Sakura, tidak mungkin untuknya mengatakan pergi kesana, dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengenal mereka, Hinata menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "a..aku mencari kalian" ucap Hinata tergagap, Sakura hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu dia tersenyum, "kalau begitu duduklah di disitu" ucap Sakura menunjukan tempat duduk di depannya, di samping Kiba, mau tidak mau Hinata menuruti kemauan Sakura.

"Kemana Naruto-kun Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura pada Hinata, Hinata tertunduk Malu, "di..dia di panggil Kerunai-sensei" ucap Hinata gugup, Sakura mengangguk, "Hinata-chan mau pesan apa kebetulan kami juga belum memesan" tanya Sakura lalu Hinata mengatakan pesanannya, lalu Sakura memberitaukan pesanan mereka masing-masing pada pelayan kantin.

"Sa..sakura-chan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sakura, "soal apa Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura membalas tatapan Hinata, Hinata sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shino yang duduk di samping Sasuke, Sakura juga mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, lalu dia tersenyum, "tenang saja Hinata-chan, katakan saja apa yang mau kau bicarakan" ucap Sakura meyakinkan Hinata, Hinata hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura, jangan-jangan satu sekolahan sudah tau kalau dia seorang Anbu.

"I..itu soal poto yang kemarin" ucap Hinata tergagap, takut dia salah berbicara, Sakura sedikit berpikir untuk topik pembicaraan saat itu, "memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura memastikan, "ke..kenapa kalian memberikannya padaku" tanya Hinata yang penasaran, Sakura tersenyum mengerti, jadi masalahnya Hinata meragukannya, "jadi kau belum melaporkannya ya" ucap Sakura membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, dengan mudahnya Sakura mengetahui apa yang di pikirkannya, "memangnya apa yang harus kita tutupi, toh kalian juga melakukannya untuk kebaikan" lanjut Sakura membuat Hinata tertunduk malu, Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Hinata yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Anbu, lalu pesanan pun datang membuyarkan mereka semua dari aktifitasnya,

_skip time_

Sakura dan kawan-kawan telah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, sudah ada Temari dan Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Shino,

"Um...Hinata-chan jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sudah selesai makan, "eh... Ma..maksudmu yang mana" tanya Hinata takut-takut Sakura menanyakan rencana rahasia Anbu, Sakura tersenyum, "rencanamu tentang poto itu" ucap Sakura membenarkan, "ah... A..aku tidak tau" ucap Hinata menunduk, semua yang ada di sana saling memandang.

"Hahaha... Hinata-chan tidak perlu seperti itu" ucap Kiba mengagetkan Hinata, lalu Hinata langsung menatap Kiba, "kau tidak perlu takut memberikan pendapatmu, mungkin kita bisa membantumu" ucap Kiba pada Hinata, Hinata hanya terpaku, setiap kata yang di katakannya memang selalu terdengar berhati-hati, mungkin karena itulah dia mudah ketahuan, Hinata menundukan kepalanya menyesali sikapnya yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri,

"Ya Hinata-chan bukankah kita teman" ucap Sakura menambahkan, Hinata tertegun, tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan teman pada dirinya, yang ada hanya kata patner, yang berarti hanya sebatas pekerjaan, tidak mungkin dia menceritakan urusan pribadinya pada patnernya, dengan takut Hinata mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Sakura, mencari setitik kebohongan dari matanya, tapi hasilnya nihil, Sakura mengatakannya dengan jujur, sangat malah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura yang khawatir karena Hinata seakan-akan menahan tangis, dengan cepat Hinata menundukan wajahnya, "Arigatou Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata lirih, sulit membendung rasa harunya, Sakura dan yang lainnya saling memandang, "untuk apa" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, "u..untuk pertemanan kita" ucap Hinata lirih masih dengan menundukan wajahnya, Sakura dan yang lainnya tersenyum cerah,

"tentu Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura memastikan, "ya Hinata-chan karena kita teman jangan sungkan untuk berbagi" ucap Kiba menambahkan, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap semuanya yang ada di sana, tapi dia berhenti pada Sasuke, dia masih ragu dengan keberadaan Sasuke, Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, lalu dia melirik Sasuke yang masih saja menikmati jus tomatnya, dengan sedikit tendangan kecil di kakinya menyadarkan Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, Sakura melirik-lirikan matanya ke arah Hinata, memberi kode agar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu,

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hinata yang masih melihatnya dengan takut, "tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan menggigitmu" ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Hinata tertunduk malu,

"Nah Hinata-chan kau tidak perlu takut pada Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura membuat Hinata kembali mendongkakan wajahnya menatap Sakura, dia sedikit kaget dengan kata takut, apa benar dia terlihat takut pada Sasuke, "hihihi... Kau lucu Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura membuat Hinata merona, "ya Hinata-chan kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang Anbu" tambah Kiba membuat Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, "kau tau Hinata-chan kemarin malam Naruto-kun menceritakanmu" ucap Sakura menggoda, Hinata sedikit tersentak, wajahnya semakin memerah namun ada senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Sakura dan yang lainnya melihat perubahan pesat pada reaksi Hinata ketika menyangkut Naruto, dengan serempak mereka tertawa, minus Sasuke dan Shino yang hanya tersenyum,

"WOOOY" teriakan seseorang memenuhi ruangan kantin membuat kelompok Sakura menengoknya, terlihatlah mahluk beralis tebal menunjuk kelompoknya, dan terlihat juga teman semejanya menepuk jidatnya sendiri, mereka adalah Rock lee dan Gaara, dengan cepat Rock lee berjalan ke dekat meja tempat Sakura dan kawan-kawan,

"Kalian berani-beraninya membully Hinata-chan, jika kalian berani hadapi aku" teriak Rock lee membara dengan api di matanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang selalu ditertawakan dari tempat duduknya, dia sedikit salah paham, terlihat semua yang ada di kantin menatapnya,

Hening

Tik

Tik

Tik

"HUWAHAHA" tawa Sakura dan kawan-kawan menggelegar di kantin itu, pernyataan Rock lee membuat Sasuke dan Shino OOC seketika, sedangkan Hinata tertunduk malu dengan kebodohan teman hijaunya, sedangkan Gaara yang melihatnya kembali menepuk jidatnya,

Setelah semuanya mereda Temari berdiri, "oke Lee-kun sebaiknya kau duduk bersama kami" ucap Temari membuyarkan Rock lee yang terlihat syok, "ma..maksud Temari-san" ucap Rock lee tak percaya, Temari terkekeh geli, selesai satu ternyata datang lagi satu, "ya Lee-kun duduklah bersama kami" tambah Sakura dengan nada lembut, Rock lee memandang Sakura dengan cepat semburat menghiasi pipinya, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal, belum sempat Rock lee menjawab tangannya sudah di tarik oleh Temari lalu mendudukannya di samping Shikamaru, sedangkan Temari pindah ke samping Ino di depan Rock lee,

"Lee-kun kau belum mengenal mereka semua bukan" tanya Temari, Rock lee memperhatikan semua orang yang duduk di meja itu dan menatap horor Sasuke, Sasuke yang di tatap hanya mendengus kesal, padahal setaunya dia sangat tampan, tapi kenapa semua orang takut padanya, seakan-akan dia akan memakannya,

Karena tidak ada sahutan dari Rock lee, Temari memutuskan untuk mengenalkan teman-temannya pada Rock lee,

Rock lee hanya terdiam saja, semua yang ada di sana mengobrolkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, terdengar juga dari mereka yang selalu menggoda Hinata dengan nama Naruto membuat semua yang ada di situ terkekeh geli, anehnya tidak ada yang menanyakan apa hubungan dirinya dengan Hinata,

"Ada apa Lee-kun" tanya Temari yang memperhatikan Rock lee yang terdiam saja, Rock lee menatap Temari dengan serius, "apa maksudnya ini" ucap Rock lee tegas, membuat semua yang ada di sana menatapnya, "apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" tanya Temari tidak mengerti, "kenapa mereka tidak menanyakan siapa sebenarnya aku" ucap Rock lee dengan nada sedikit di kecilkan, tapi sepertinya mereka masih bisa mendengarnya, Temari sedikit berpikir untuk menjawabnya, "memangnya untuk apa mereka tau pekerjaanmu" tanya Temari membuat Rock lee tersentak, dia tidak berpikir ke arah situ, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan, semua yang ada di sana mencurigainya sebagai Anbu, "hihihi... Kau lucu Lee-san, jika kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, ceritakan saja, kami tidak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kita tau" ucap Ino menambahkan, Rock lee yang mendengarnya tertegun, semburat menghiasi pipinya, dia baru menyadari, dirinya disini bukanlah ancaman bagi mereka, tapi dia malah berpikir mereka akan mencurigainya,

Temari yang melihatnya terkekeh geli, "nah Lee-kun jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu katakan saja, jika itu masih dalam hal yang wajar, kita pasti akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya" ucap Temari meyakinkan, sekali lagi Rock lee memperhatikan semua yang ada di sana, mencari sesuatu yang salah tapi tidak ada, tapi tatapan Rock lee kembali berhenti pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi dialah yang menjadi objek sebenarnya, saat Rock lee ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun suara Bel masuk membuyarkannya.

_SKIP TIME_

Malam pukul 22:00,  
Lokasi: Restoran china milik Pain,  
Misi: mendapatkan data Akatsuki.

"musang kamera delapan aman" ucap Mizuki di dalam sebuah mobil box di depan gedung Restoran memberitaukan kondisi di dalam gedung, mereka telah berhasil meretas semua kamera di dalam gedung, "ya" jawab Rock lee, terlihatlah Rock lee melewati kamera yang di maksud, "Lavender belok ke sebelah kiri" ucap Kakashi memberi tau Hinata dengan codenamenya, "ya" ucap Hinata yang berada di saluran angin dalam gedung itu, "macan dua orang datang mendekatimu" ucap Mizuki pada Iruka, "ya" ucap Iruka dengan cepat Iruka bersembunyi,

"Hm... Di mana mereka menyimpan datanya" gumam Jiraiya yang sama berada di dalam mobil bersama Tsunade,Kakashi dan Mizuki,

"Panda kamera dua puluh aman" ucap Mizuki pada Gaara, "hn" ucap Gaara lalu melewati kamera dua puluh yang berada di lantai sepuluh, 'dua kamera satu lantai' "Panda kau dimana" tanya Mizuki, ketiga rekan di dalam mobil langsung memperhatikan kamera dua puluh, "aku sudah melewati kamera dua puluh" ucap Gaara, Mizuki memandang tiga rekannya, "kau tidak terlihat di kamera dua puluh" ucap Tsunade membuat Gaara kaget, "apakah kau melihat kamera di sana" tanya Mizuki, Gaara memperhatikan kamera yang ada di sana, "ya aku melihatnya" ucap Gaara yakin, Tsunade dan tiga rekannya saling memandang, lalu melihat layar yang menampilkan dua puluh gambar yang di tangkap kamera gedung itu,

"Aa... Sial semua gambarnya berhenti" ucap Mizuki yang melihat gambar seseorang mematung di layar tiga belas, "a..apa bagaimana bisa terjadi" ucap Tsunade, semuanya kaget bahkan para Anbu yang berada di dalam juga, dengan cepat Mizuki mengetikan sesuatu pada komputernya, "sial... " Ucap Mizuki yang tidak dapat menemukan masalah pada kamera-kamera di sana,

"baiklah semuanya, kami tidak dapat memberitaukan kondisi di dalam sana, kami hanya bisa memberitaukan lokasi kalian saja" ucap Tsunade mengambil langkah cepat, "tunggu dulu" sebuah suara dari alat komunikasi mereka, "ya ada apa" tanya Tsunade, "ini seperti kejadian penyerangan Dragon dulu" ucap Gaara yang membuat yang lainnya berhenti untuk mendengarkan, "apa maksudmu" tanya Tsunade, "saat misi menjaga berlian" ucap Gaara membuat Tsunade mengingatnya, "tapi untuk apa mereka di sini" ucap Tsunade tidak percaya,

"siapa Dragon" tanya Jiraiya, Tsunade melirik Jiraiya, "tidak ada waktu untuk menceritakannya sekarang" ucap Tsunade, "kalian semua, lupakan tentang Dragon, kita fokus pada misi" ucap Tsunade dibalas kata 'ya' oleh semua personil di dalam gedung, "Mizuki-san teruslah berusaha" ucap Tsunade pada Mizuki yang sedang mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya,

Gaara melewati koridor lantai sepuluh dengan hati-hati, saat mencapai belokan dia menempelkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada disana, menengokan kepalanya, dia kaget melihat Anbu burung hantu yang sudah menghajar beberapa orang di sana dan langsung pergi, "siapa tim dua yang berada di lantai sepuluh" tanya Gaara dengan memencet benda di telinganya, Tsunade melrik Jiraiya, "tidak ada tim dua yang ada di lantai sepuluh" ucap Jiraiya kebingungan, "SIAL..." ucap Gaara mengejar Anbu burung hantu itu melewati beberapa orang yang tergeletak, semua yang ada di mobil semakin tidak mengerti keadaan di dalam sana,

Neji berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor lantai tujuh, seketika dia melihat seseorang turun dari lubang angin tidak jauh darinya, dengan cepat dia menodongkan pistolnya pada orang itu yang membelakanginya, "jangan bergerak" bentak Neji membuat kaget orang itu, orang itu membalikan badannya menghadap Neji dengan dua tangan di angkat, Neji tersenyum senang di balik topengnya lalu memencet alat yang ada di telinganya, "aku mendapatkan Dragon" ucap Neji, orang yang di todong hanya memutar mata bosan, pelan-pelan Neji mendekati orang itu yang diduga Dragon dengan pakaian ninja dan lambang naga emas di dada kirinya, Neji semakin mendekat dengan pistol di tangannya, lalu dia menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil borgol di kantong belakangnya, tanpa terlihat Dragon menyeringai, keputusan Neji mengambil borgol salah,

_duakh_

dengan sangat cepat Dragon menendang pistol yang ada di genggaman Neji, Neji kaget dan terjatuh ke belakang, Neji melihat pistolnya terpental cukup jauh darinya, dengan cepat dia berdiri, tapi Dragon sudah menghilang, "sial" umpatnya lalu memencet alatnya, "dia meloloskan diri" ucapnya.

Hinata sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, lalu membuka penutup lubang angin itu dan mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan, setelah dia merasa benar-benar aman dia langsung turun, dia sekarang berada di lantai tiga, lalu dia berjalan hati-hati melewati koridor dengan pistol di tangannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sekitar sepuluh orang mencegatnya dengan pentungan di tangan mereka masing-masing, Hinata menodongkan pistolnya, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka mundur, malah mereka berlari mendekatinya,

_dor_dor_

Dua peluru berhasil Hinata sarangkan pada kaki dua orang di sana, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menembak mereka, dengan terpaksa Hinata melawan mereka dari jarak dekat, untuk beberapa saat Hinata bisa mendominasi pertarungan, tapi tubuhnya semakin lelah,

_Buakh_

Sebuah pentungan berhasil menghantam punggung Hinata membuat dia terdorong kedepan, belum sempat menghilangkan keterkejutannya sebuah tendangan keras mengenai perutnya membuat dia terpental, Hinata mencoba bangkit, tapi sebuah tendangan menghantam wajahnya, membuat topengnya terlepas, "hah..hah..hah..." Hinata mengerang kesakitan, darah segar menghiasi pipinya, dia mencoba bangun menggunakan kedua tangannya mendorong lantai, tapi lagi-lagi sebuah pentungan menghantam keras tengkuknya membuat dia pingsan seketika.

Rock lee berjalan berhati-hati di lantai empat dengan pistol di tangannya tentunya, dia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan waspada sampai menemukan seorang Dragon duduk di jendela sedang memandangnya, "sial" gumam Rock lee mengacungkan pistolnya, berpikir untuk menembaknya saja supaya tidak merepotkan, tapi terlihat Dragon diam saja, "untuk apa kau disini" tanya Rock lee pada Dragon, lalu si Dragon mengeluarkan hard disk dari sakunya menunjukannya pada Rock lee, "data akatsuki" gumam Rock lee, sesaat dia berpikir untuk merampasnya, tapi niatnya tidak jadi karena Dragon melemparkan hard disknya padanya, dengan tanggap Rock lee menangkap hard disk itu, dan memperhatikan hard disk yang ada di tangannya, lalu kembali memandang tempat Dragon berada, namun Dragon sudah tidak ada di sana,

"Semuanya aku sudah mendapatkannya" ucap Rock lee pada teman-temannya.

TBC...

RnR 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto Dragon Mission © razioaray Rate : T semi M Charakter: all Naruto chara Pair: NaruHina dan Sasusaku Genre: Action/Crime/Drama/Friendship/Tragedy/Romance(mung kin)  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo berserakan dimana2,  
EYD tidak jelas dll Don't like, press the back button!  
Happy reading ^^/

Chapter 5: Mystery Dragon

Di sebuah markas Anbu anjing semuanya sedang terdiam, walau mereka sedang melakukan rapat, tapi Tsunade ketua Anbu anjing enggan untuk memulai rapat karena dari raut muka anggotanya dia sudah tau jawabannya,

Setelah misi itu Hinata menghilang, dan ini sudah hari keduanya, belum mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa Akatsuki terlibat penjualan organ tubuh manusia,

Misi itu menciptakan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka, Dragon yang tiba-tiba membantu mereka, Anbu burung hantu misterius, dan Hinata yang menghilang menyisakan topengnya dan beberapa mayat dengan tak berbentuk lagi di sana, itu membuat mereka sedikit syok,

"Apa kalian mendapatkan informasi baru keberadaan Hinata-chan" tanya Tsunade memulai rapat rutin mereka, semua yang ada di sana saling bertukar pandang, "kami belum menemukan keberadaan Hinata Tsunade-sama" jawab Kakashi, Tsunade memejamkan matanya, dia sudah menduga jawaban itu, "semoga dia baik-baik saja" ucap Tsunade lirih, dia terlalu takut Hinata akan menjadi korban penjualan organ,

"Gaara, Rock lee besok kalian kembali bersekolah, biarkan Aku, Kakashi-san dan Neji saja yang akan mencaritau keberadaan Hinata-chan" tegas Tsunade, tidak mungkin mereka harus mengabaikan tugas penting mereka, Gaara dan Rock lee saling memandang, mereka ingin protes, tapi bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan yang lainnya harus mereka laksanakan,

"saya sudah melaporkan ini pada Anbu pusat, mereka bilang ada dua tim Anbu lagi yang di beri tugas memburu Akatsuki, mungkin itu dapat membuat pekerjaan kita jadi lebih mudah" ucap Tsunade memijit keningnya, semua Anggotanya saling bertukar pandang, "baiklah rapat selesai, kalian boleh pergi" ucap Tsunade di balas anggukan dari semua anggotanya yang langsung berdiri dan pergi,

Tsunade masih duduk di tempatnya, di mejanya terdapat topeng anjing milik Hinata, lalu Tsunade memegangnya, memperhatikannya secara intens, Hinata adalah anggota kesayangannya, mungkin karena satu-satunya perempuan seperti dirinya, "semoga kamu baik-baik saja Hinata-chan" ucap Tsunade, lalu dia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan membawa topengnya.

Disebuah gedung tinggi terdapat beberapa orang sedang rapat...

"Anbu sudah mengetahui bisnis kita, kita harus jauh lebih berhati-hati" ucap Obito pemimpin di sana, para anggotanya saling bertukar pandang, "dan ada dua kelompok Anbu lagi yang bertugas untuk menangkap kita" lanjutnya,

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi keberadaan markas tim Anbu burung hantu " ucap Zetsu, "izinkan kami menghabisi mereka" ucap Kisame, Obito menyeringai, "lakukan secepatnya" ucap Obito dan terlihat yang lainnya ikut menyeringai,

_Skip Time_

_KRIIING_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, kantin yang tadinya kosong mulai penuh, Temari dan Shikamaru mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka tempati saat itu, mata mereka tertuju pada tempat yang di duduki Gaara dan Rock lee, bukan hanya mereka di meja itu terdapat Tenten dan Chouzi yang membuat mereka yakin akan duduk di sana,

Temari dan Shikamaru duduk di sebelah gaara membuat urutan Gaara,Temari,Shikamaru,Tenten lalu Chouzi sedangkan di depannya Rock lee berhadapan dengan Gaara, Gaara menatap Temari tidak suka, keberadaan Temari di sana akan mengganggu pekerjaannya, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya terkekeh geli,

"Tenanglah Gaara-kun, Onee-chan tidak akan mengganggumu" ucap Temari, Gaara hanya mendengus kesal,

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan duduk di sini" teriak Temari mengagetkan Gaara dan Rock lee, bagaimana tidak target misinya akan di satu mejakan dengan mereka, Gaara menatap horor Temari, membuat Temari ingin tertawa, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju mereka,

Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Rock lee dan Sakura di sampingnya, yang tentu saja membuat Gaara dan Rock lee sangat dekat dengan target mereka, Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan keberadaannya yang terkesan seperti seorang penjahat di sana, sedangkan Sakura dan Temari sama-sama terkekeh,

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun" tanya Temari memulai obrolan, Sakura terkekeh sebentar "dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan sekolah sampai dia sembuh" ucap Sakura, Temari mengangguk, "Sugoi.. Naruto-kun romantis" ucap Tenten berbinar, "ya, aku juga tidak percaya Naruto-kun bisa seromantis itu" ucap Temari mengiyakan,

"Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari" ucap Tenten yang membuat Gaara dan Rock lee mendelik menatap Tenten, "andai itu aku" lanjutnya lagi, "hahaha... Makanya Tenten-senpai cepat cari pacar" celetuk Kiba yang tidak tau datang dari mana dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura, Tenten hanya menggembungkan pipinya membuat yang ada di sana tertawa, kecuali Gaara dan Rock lee yang sedang memikirkan ucapan Tenten tadi,

"Sakura-chan kau akan menjenguk Naruto-kun" tanya Temari pada Sakura, "ya Temari-san, Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menjenguk mereka" ucap Sakura, Temari mengangguk, "sampaikan salamku pada mereka, Aku dan Shikamaru tidak bisa pergi ke sana" ucap Temari, "ya... Pasti akan kusampaikan" ucap Sakura pasti, sedangkan Gaara dan Rock lee sedang menajamkan telinga mereka untuk memastikan pembicaraan tadi,

Melihat Gaara dan Rock lee yang sedang tegang membuat Temari gatal, dia ingin adiknya sedikit lebih bebas, tidak seperti sekarang yang selalu tegang oleh pekerjaannya, sepertinya kehidupannya selalu membosankan, "Gaara-kun apa ada yang mengganggumu" tanya Temari mengagetkan Gaara, Temari tau Gaara seperti itu karena ucapan Tenten, tapi dia ingin Gaara yang bertanya bukan dia yang memberi tau,

Gaara menatap Temari, ingin bertanya tapi takut, "tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Gaara seraya membuang muka, Temari hanya menghela napas, 'sudah kuduga' pikir Temari,

_Skip Time_

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terkulai lemah di atas kasur, sudah tiga hari dia seperti itu, belum sadarkan diri,

_FLASH BACK_

Hinata telah tak sadarkan diri, orang-orang yang melakukannya hanya tertawa, lalu seseorang dari mereka melihat kondisi Hinata, "oy, teman-teman dia seorang gadis cantik" ucap orang yang memeriksa, "hahaha... Kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu dengannya sebelum di serahkan pada bos" ucap seorang lainnya, "ya kau angkat dia kita bawa ketempat lain" ucap yang lainnya lagi, orang yang memeriksa tadi mengangguk dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya menuju Hinata,

_Splash_

"AAAA..." Teriakan orang yang akan mengangkat Hinata memenuhi lorong di sana membuat teman-temannya kaget, kedua tangannya sudah tak utuh lagi,

_prash_

Belum beberapa detik orang itu sudah tak memiliki kepala membuat semua temannya panik lalu bersiap-siap,

_Syut_brak_

Seseorang dari mereka tertarik rantai keatas kedalam lubang angin dan jatuh lagi dengan tubuh hancur membuat darah muncrat ke teman-temannya, semua teman-temannya panik dan berlari namun alangkah sialnya ada seseorang menghalangi mereka dengan dua katana di tangannya, orang-orang yang lari itu saling menatap dan mengangguk, mereka memakai pentungannya melawan orang membawa katana tadi,

"HYAAA" teriak orang yang membawa pentungan menyerang orang yang membawa katana,

_Splash_Splash_Splash_

Tubuh orang-orang di sana sungguh menggenaskan, tubuh mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan darah membanjiri lantai, seseorang yang terkena tembak di kakinya menjauh dengan kaki terpincang, orang yang membawa katana menyeringai, lalu dia mengancang-ancang katana di tangan kanannya dan melemparkannya,

_Jlebs_

katana menembus tengkuk membelah tenggorokan orang terpincang tadi, lalu dia ambruk seketika, lalu si pelempar mencabut lagi katananya dan menatap orang satunya yang di tembak kakinya tergeletak seperti pingsan, orang yang membawa katana menyeringai,

_Jleb_

"KYAA..." Orang yang pingsan tadi menjerit kesakitan saat telapak tangan kirinya di tusuk oleh katana,

"Jleb"

"Akh.." Orang itu tercekat saat katana lain masuk melalui mulutnya,

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke" ucap Sai dengan baju Dragonnya yang sudah mengendong Hinata ala bridal sytle, "Hn" ucap Sasuke mencabut kedua katananya dan mengelapkan darahnya di baju korbannya, lalu menyarungkannya dan berjalan melewati Sai lalu Sai pun mengikutinya,

_FLASH BACK END_

"Ugh..." Erangnya, dia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya, yang dia rasakan adalah tengkuknya yang sakit, dengan reflek dia memegang tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya terasa berat untuk di angkat,

Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan iris bulannya yang terlihat sayu, matanya menyusuri tempat disana, putih, semua yang terlihat serba putih yang di pastikan itu rumah sakit, sungguh aneh baginya berada di rumah sakit, jika dia terluka sudah ada tempat di mana para Anbu untuk di obati,

Saat dia akan bergerak kepalanya menjadi pusing, dengan cepat dia memegang kepalanya, namun tangan kanannya terasa berat hanya tangan kirinya saja yang memegang kepalannya, dengan pelan dia memperhatikan tangan kanannya,

Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, seseorang berambut kuning sedang tertidur dengan menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai alas tidurnya, _BLUSH_ wajah Hinata memerah, sudah dia pastikan siapa orang yang sedang memegang tangannya itu,

Tapi dia tidak mau merubah posisinya, takut-takut dia membangunkannya, dengan cemas dia mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri tempat itu, tidak ada di temukan kelompok Anbunya,

Lalu dia mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, yang dia ingat adalah dia melaksanakan misi di gedung restoran milik Pain anggota Akatsuki, lalu bertarung dengan beberapa orang dan pingsan, lalu kenapa dirinya ada disini, dan kenapa Naruto bisa berada bersamanya, itu membuatnya bingung, sampai terdengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka,

_Ceklek_

Pintu di buka memunculkan beberapa orang yang Hinata kenal, Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya, yang dia lihat bukanlah teman Anbunya tapi teman sekolahnya yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya,Sakura,Sasuke dan Kiba ,tidak mungkin teman Anbunya memberitaukan keadaannya pada teman sekolahnya,

"Kyaa... Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar" teriak Sakura senang yang langsung mendekat ketempat Hinata berbaring, "i..iya Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata tergagap, "kau tau Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun yang menunggumu selama tiga hari kau pingsan" ucap Sakura bersemangat, _Blush_ lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya saat dia terbaring, "ti...tiga hari" ucap Hinata tidak percaya, "ya Hinata-chan kau pingsan selama tiga hari" ucap Sakura, Hinata bingung, dia ingin menanyakan kenapa dia berada di sini, tapi saat dia akan menanyakannya, dia merasakan tangan kanannya bergerak,

Karena merasa ada keributan membuat seseorang yang tidur di samping Hinata membuka matanya, lalu terduduk tegak sambil mengucek matanya, "eh... Sakura-chan kau sudah datang" ucap Naruto di balas anggukan dari Sakura, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, "Hinata-chan kau sudah bangun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau seorang a..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya mulut Naruto sudah di bekap Kiba,

"Baka... Hinata-chan baru sadar" bentak Sakura, Naruto meronta ingin di lepaskan, lalu Kiba melepaskannya, Naruto menatap horor Kiba, yang di tatap hanya cengengesan,

Walaupun Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Hinata sudah mengambil kesimpulan apa yang akan di tanyakan Naruto, dia hanya terdiam, untuk menunduk pun tidak mungkin dengan keadaannya yang masih terbaring,

"tenanglah Hinata-chan, eh... Bagaimana keadaanmu" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan duduk di samping ranjang, Hinata belum menjawab tapi dia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk, dengan cepat Naruto membantunya, menyandarkan punggung Hinata di tepi ranjang, "A..Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tergagap, Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya,

"A..aku sudah lebih baik" ucap Hinata gugup, "syukurlah kalau begitu Hinata-chan, emh... Kamu lapar Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura yang berdiri menghampiri Sasuke yang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan, Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan, "i..iya" ucapnya,

Sakura terkekeh dan kembali duduk di ranjang dengan membawa buah-buahannya, mengeluarkan sebuah apel lalu memberikannya pada Naruto, dia juga memberikan pisau dan piring kecil, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengupaskan apel untuknya, membuat dia mau tidak mau kembali tertunduk karena malu, sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh geli,

"Em... Hinata-chan, kita belum memberitaukan keadaan mu pada teman-temanmu" ucap Sakura, membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura mempertanyakan 'apa maksudmu', Sakura tersenyum, "Gaara dan Rock lee" ucap Sakura membenarkan, Hinata terkejut, lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya, "Go..gomen Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata lirih, merasa bersalah kalau dia berbohong, Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum mengerti, "tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku mengerti keadaanmu" ucap Sakura meyakinkan,

"nah.. Hinata-chan sekarang buka mulutmu" ucap Naruto menyodorkan apelnya, 'Blush' wajah Hinata benar-benar merah padam, seketika itu juga dia langsung pingsan,

"Baka... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan" bentak Sakura menatap tajam Naruto, "A..aku hanya ingin menyuapinya" ucap Naruto tergagap.

Pindah scene...

Di dalam markas Anbu burung hantu, terdapat beberapa orang berada disana, Jiraiya dan dua anggotanya telah mati menyisakan Asuma yang di ikat di kursi dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya, dia di ikat oleh anak buah Akatsuki, tinggalah Kisame,Deidara dan Itachi di sana,

"Katakan di mana markas tim Anbu anjing" ucap Kisame menjambak rambut Asuma, "kenapa kalian pikir aku akan mengatakannya" ucap Asuma menyeringai,

_Buakh_

Tendangan Kisame membuat Asuma jatuh kebelakang dengan kursinya, Asuma meringis kesakitan pada perutnya yang baru saja di tendang,

"Jika kau mengatakannya, mungkin istrimu akan baik-baik saja" ancam Kisame membuat Asuma terkejut, "hahaha... Kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa istrimu, apalagi dia sedang mengandung anakmu" lanjut Kisame seraya menaikan satu kakinya ke atas selangkangan Asuma, "jangan kau libatkan mereka dalam urusan ini" bentak Asuma, yang di bentak malah semakin senang, "mudah, katakan saja di mana markasnya" ucap Kisame meyakinkan, Asuma sedikit berpikir untuk menjawabnya, "baiklah akan aku beritau, tapi jangan ganggu istriku dan anakku" ucap Asuma sedih, Kisame tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "kau bisa pegang janjiku" ucap Kisame.

Tidak lama kemudian markas burung hantu meledak menghancurkan segalanya yang ada di sana,

"wah seni ledakanku memang selalu terlihat indah un" ucap Deidara bangga, "aku akan melakukannya lagi pada markas anjing" lanjut Deidara, "kau memang terlalu bersemangat Deidara" ucap Kisame, sedangkan Itachi terdiam saja memikirkan sesuatu.

Pindah lagi ke rumah sakit...

"Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar" tanya Sakura pada Hinata, Hinata memegang kepalanya mencoba duduk, melihat itu Sakura segera membantunya dan menyandarkannya pada tepi ranjang,

Hinata sedikit bingung kenapa dia bisa pingsan, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya pingsan, _Blush_ wajahnya merona, dia menyesali keadaanya yang bisa pingsan hanya karena hal itu, jika sedang dalam menjalankan misi, bisa-bisa gawat,

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang melamun, Hinata tersentak, "a..aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata gugup, Sakura tersenyum, "ne... Hinata-chan makanlah dulu, tadi kau malah pingsan" ucap Sakura berdiri mengambil bubur yang baru saja di beli sebelum Hinata sadar, Hinata tertunduk malu, "go..gomen Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata lirih, Sakura tersenyum, "makanlah ini" ucap Sakura menyodorkan bubur yang ada di tangannya, lalu Hinata menerimanya dan langsung memakannya,

"Hinata-chan, Temari-san bilang dia tidak bisa menjengukmu sekarang" ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di kursi dekat dengan Hinata, Hinata sedikit mengangguk dengan masih memakan buburnya, karena merasa ada yang kurang Hinata menghentikan makannya, memperhatikan seluruh ruangan itu,

"Ada apa Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura mengagetkan Hinata, "eh... Eng.. Ke..kemana Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata tergagap dengan menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Sakura tersenyum senang, "oh... Naruto-kun pergi dengan Sasuke-kun dan Kiba-kun" ucap Sakura, Hinata mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi,

_skip time_

Hinata sudah menghabiskan buburnya, dengan cepat Sakura mengambil mangkuknya dan menyimpannya di meja, Hinata memperhatikan Sakura, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, sampai Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya,

"Sa..Sakura-chan, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Hinata gugup, Sakura terdiam sebentar menatap Hinata, "memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan Hinata-chan" tanya Sakura, Hinata sedikit berfikir untuk pertanyaannya, "ba..bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini" tanya Hinata takut-takut, Sakura tersenyum, "kau bertarung melawan anak buah Akatsuki, untung Sasuke-kun berhasil menyelamatkanmu" jawab Sakura, Hinata tersentak kaget, untuk apa Sasuke menolongnya, padahal dia tau kalau dirinya Anbu, Hinata menundukan wajahnya, dia terlalu bingung dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya,

"hihihi... Tenang saja Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka, apalagi temannya" ucap Sakura pasti, membuat Hinata menatap Sakura, terlalu banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, dari hubungan Sasuke dengan Akatsuki sampai hubungan Sasuke dengan Temari, saking banyaknya jadi terpaksa Author skip,

Markas Anbu anjing jam 7 malam...

Tsunade dan Neji sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, karena penyerangan seseorang pada tim Anbu burung hantu, untuk Kakashi, Gaara dan Rock lee mereka sedang mencari informasi di bekas reruntuhan markas Anbu burung hantu,

Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, "masalah Hinata-chan belum selesai sekarang sudah ada masalah baru lagi" gumam Tsunade, Neji yang bersamanya hanya terdiam, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia bicarakan, sampai pintu ruangan itu di dobrak,

_BRAAKH_

Pintu ruangan itu rusak seketika, munculah Kisame dan Deidara dengan puluhan anak buahnya yang membawa pentungan, dengan cepat Tsunade dan Neji berdiri dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, namun anak buah Akatsuki itu langsung mengelilingi Tsunade dan Neji membuat lingkaran,

"Khukuku... Menyerahlah, kalian tidak akan bisa selamat" ucap Kisame menyeringai, Tsunade dan Neji hanya bertukar pandang, "jangan harap" ucap Tsunade sinis, "hahaha... Kau memang keras kepala, kau tau kan Jiraiya pun aku buat tidak berkutik" ucap Kisame membuat Tsunade dan Neji terkejut, "jadi kalian yang melakukannya" ucap Tsunade sinis, "ya... Memang kami yang melakukannya, dan kami akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Kisame percaya diri, "dan akan aku ledakan tempat ini un" Deidara ikut berucap, Tsunade dan Neji saling memandang lalu mereka mengangguk,

_dor_dor_dor_

Suara tembakan di tujukan pada Kisame dan Deidara menandakan semua anak buah Akatsuki untuk maju, dengan cepat Tsunade dan Neji bertarung dengan mereka,

"Kau memang selalu cepat un" ucap Deidara pada Kisame, "kau juga tidak buruk" balas Kisame yang menonton pertarungan tidak seimbang di depannya,

_slap_slap_slap_

Beberapa pisau dan benda tajam lainnya muncul di belakang Kisame dan Deidara membuat mereka berpencar, sedangkan besi-besi berbagai bentuk itu menancap pada beberapa anak buah Akatsuki, satu orang bertopeng Anbu burung hantu dan tiga orang lagi bertopeng Anbu macan,

"Siapa kalian berani-beraninya mengganggu urusan kami" ucap Kisame sinis, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, "Anbu macan" gumam Neji yang sudah menghentikan acara bertarung mereka karena kedatangan tamu tak di undang, "huh dasar kalian sombong un" ucap Deidara, lalu seseorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Deidara kaget, "apa yang kalian lakukan pada seniku" teriak Deidara tak percaya, semua bom yang sudah dia pasang telah mereka rusak,

"Kalian semua serang mereka" perintah Kisame pada anak buahnya untuk menyerang orang yang baru datang itu, terjadilah pertarungan di sana meninggalkan Tsunade dan Neji yang cengo karena di lupakan, "dasar Itachi, selalu saja tidak ada dalam situasi seperti ini" gumam Kisame,

Tidak berlangsung lama, semua anak buah Akatsuki sudah tergeletak tak berdaya menyisakan para Anbu di sana, "sial..." Gumam Kisame lalu mengeluarkan samahedanya, "kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuan kalian" ucap Kisame, salah seorang Anbu macan akan maju tapi di hadang oleh orang bertopeng burung hantu di sana, seakan mengerti maksudnya Anbu macan itu mundur lagi, sedangkan orang bertopeng itu maju mengeluarkan sebuah katana,

_trang_tring_trang_

Suara besi beradu mengiringi pertarungan mereka, sama-sama kuat, mereka bertarung dengan di tonton saja oleh yang lainnya, bahkan Deidara juga hanya terdiam menonton, sedangkan Tsunade dan Neji terlihat sedang kebingungan dengan pistol di tangan mereka,

_Trank_

"Tidak buruk, kau cukup hebat dalam permainan pedangmu" ucap Kisame membenturkan Samahedanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari lawannya,

_Trink_

"Aku rasa aku mengenal gerakanmu, apa kita pernah bertarung" tanya Kisame yang lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Kisame mendengus kesal karena lawannya lagi-lagi tak menjawab,

_trank_trink_trank_

Pertarungan mereka semakin cepat dan kuat, terlihat hebat di mata penonton, tapi tidak bagi Kisame, dia merasa lawannya hanya mempermainkannya, tidak menyerang tapi hanya bertahan, sampai ketika Kisame lengah tendangan super keras mendarat di perutnya membuat dia terbanting,

"Ugh.." Erang Kisame mencoba berdiri, "kenapa kau tidak menyerangku dengan katanamu" tanya Kisame yang lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, sedangkan para penonton terkejut selain teman-teman yang di bawanya, mereka sudah menduganya,

"Kau memang menyebalkan" ucap Kisame yang kembali menyerang, namun gerakan lawannya semakin cepat, sampai lawannya memukulkan pegangan katananya dengan keras ke tengkuk Kisame membuatnya pingsan seketika,

Deidara yang melihatnya tertegun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya, semua mata menatapnya membuat dirinya ngeri,

"Khukuku... Aku akui kalian memang hebat, tapi tak akan kubiarkan kalian semua hidup" ucap Deidara membuka jubahnya, menampilkan bom yang terikat di tubuhnya, membuat Tsunade dan Neji terkejut,

"Bom ini akan menghancurkan gedung ini menimbun kalian semua" ucap Deidara bangga memperlihatkan remot di tangannya, para Anbu saling menatap, sampai seorang Anbu macan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya,

"Apa bola golf, untuk apa kalian mengeluarkan benda bodoh itu" tanya Deidara yang bingung, di perlihatkan bom malah ngeluarin bola golf, di balik topengnya Anbu macan menyeringai, lalu tangan yang memegang bola di tunjukannya kedepan, lalu menjatuhkan bolanya, membuat mata Deidara mengikuti bola jatuh, belum sampai bola menyentuh lantai sebuah tendangan keras membuat bola itu terpental menuju hidung Deidara membuatnya tersungkur jatuh,

"Sial.." Gumam Deidara yang langsung meraih remotnya yang terjatuh cukup jauh darinya dan menekannya,

_BLAAARH_

Ledakan dasyat menghancurkan gedung markas Anbu anjing di sana...

Tinggalah beberapa orang tidak jauh dari ledakan itu, Tsunade dan Neji, Anbu burung hantu dan Anbu macan, dan Kisame yang pingsan di gendong oleh Anbu burung hantu, mereka berlari saat Deidara terjatuh tadi,

Anbu burung hantu yang membawa Kisame langsung masuk kedalam sebuah mobil di ikuti oleh dua Anbu macan temannya, sedangkan salah satu dari Anbu macan masih terdiam di depan Tsunade dan Neji,

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian" tanya Tsunade, yang di tanya hanya menatapnya, lalu memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya di balik topengnya yang membuat Tsunade dan Neji terkejut, lalu Anbu itu menutupnya lagi dan masuk kedalam mobil, tak lama kemudian mobil pun melaju...

TBC...

RnR 


End file.
